Truth and Illusions
by Night'sGuardian
Summary: Two sisters, one of light, one of the shadows, come to SHIELD's attention to help save the world.But the shadow doesn't want to come out easily. With a little persuasive time with Bruce Banner, she come out, barley, and joins the Avengers. Will she go back to her shadows or stay with the one that holds another side to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce's POV

It was a regular day for me...sorta. The Avengers where called in to seek two sisters. One that controls light and the other who controls shadows. I was interested in the case but not really up for the task all of us where given. "Okay team, your assignment is to persuade a pair of sisters that I will need to recruit to help us with Loki." Fury said. "One of them, the light controller, Rein, will be easy so Steve and Clint, bring her here and make sure she has our full trust." Clint and Steve nodded and left to retrieve the girl while me, Natasha, and Tony where left with Fury. "Now the three of you have a even more-" Tony cut him off by saying, "Easier? Okay we will be right back"

"I was going to say HARDER task, Tony." Fury told him. I was a bit confused so I asked, "How is this part hard sir? Aren't we just going to ask a person to join us for the greater good?" "This particular girl is not really trusting since she controls the night's shadows. She can be a little harsh and stubborn",Natasha explained. Tony smirked and I realized that this couldn't be good. "Okay Fury just tell us her location and we will be on our way" Tony said with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"She's in an abandoned warehouse in Tokyo. She may not come out at first, but be cautious of he actions because she may only trust one of you guys. So it's best you go in separate rooms" Fury warned us. We agree on the mission and start heading out to Tokyo. Huh, never thought a shadow master will live in a place so lively.

Later in Tokyo  
"Tony, it's almost 10:30. We should get moving." I notify. "Yeah, just hold on. I really want to try a drink from here."He wines. "Stark, you drink plenty anywhere, now let's go!" Natasha said, sounding annoyed. I let a small giggle out and Tony gives me a "shut up!" look. Half and hour later, we get to the warehouse where the shadow master is supposed to hide. "Creepy, oh well. I think it's time to split up."I say pointing to the direction I'm going to go. "Yeah, she should be here any moment. If anything happens,just scream." Nat said before we go our separate ways. I really hope she doesn't bring out the other guy.

Later that night Tony's Pov

Ugh, this is sooo boring! When is she going to show her face? "You're a little impatient aren't you?" Said a small voice. I smirk and say "Who's there? Show yourself,unless you're afraid." "I wouldn't say that Mr. Stark." How the hell did she know my name? "I know it because I can read your mind and boy do you have a dirty one" She taunts which is getting annoying. "So you trust me the most?"I say hoping to get something out of her "Nope,this is only my voice. Also if I where to show myself,it would probably be an the one I do trust is I can intimidate him enough to make him turn into the 'Other guy'." Shit! I need to tell Nat and warn her.

Bruce's POV

It was getting pretty late like about 1:00 pm. I was kinda worried about the others. I was hoping this girl wouldn't hurt us or do anything. I was in a printing room that had a couple of desks and chairs, so I was resting in a corner, waiting for this girl to show up. "You seem interesting due to the fact that you have a temper on you. Bruce right?" A random voice said. "Yes, I suspect that you are the one we're after?Miss-" "Nightshade. That's my name. You seem trust worthy enough. Can I show you who I am?" Nightshade asked. She sounded mysterious yet tempting. But I needed her trust to bring her to SHIELD.

"Of course. If you think I'm qualified." A few moments of silence came around when I suddenly feel a presence behind me. I turn to look who was there and saw a beautiful, young, and shy woman. She seemed to be in her mid 20's. She had long black hair that went to her calves, electric blue eyes that pierced my heart for some reason, and a shy look on her face yet she was trying to hide it. Her shirt was a black tank top, shorts that where deep blue with splashes of purple, but had a one of those weird curved things that magician assistants have surrounding her shorts, black boots that reached up to her knees, and fingerless gloves. "You won't hurt me will you?" She asks.

"No,no, I just want to talk to you. It's about the world being on the blink of war. A top secret government called SHIELD wants to know if you and your sister will be willing to fight with us to prevent it?" I has hoping she will understand and say yes so I can leave. I yawn a little loudly, feeling a bit embarrassed but heard a tiny giggle. I see that Nightshade had a thoughtful look on her face and I couldn't help but stare. "Yeah I'll help you but on one condition." She finally says "I want to test your strength for myself."

I was surprised and a bit mad and told her "NO! No way. I don't want to get anyone hurt. I won't be able to control it" I raised my voice to say. "It's okay Bruce, just let me calm you down afterward. You won't be close to the others because I can put up a barrier up." Nightshade told me, trying to sound innocent. I knew she was up to something but I didn't want her or the others hurt. Could she really be capable to calm me down? I was snapped out my thoughts when I feel something strap me down to the cold concrete. I wince for a bit and looked up to she that Nightshade was standing above me with evil eyes that are now deep purple.. This couldn't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha's Pov  
It was starting to get late. It was about 1:00pm and was getting a bit anxious. Where is this girl? Is she even here? "I should probably check on the others." I say to myself. "Nat! Natasha, do you read me? It's Tony. This chick is going to unleash Hulk and we need to get him out of here now!" Tony said through the earpiece. Was she really going to bring him out?! I ran to the door and saw that it was locked and...screwed? How is the door screwed shut? Did the girl do it? But when? Snapping out of my thought, I quickly tried to break down the door, only the door will regenerate every time I punch, kick, and slam on it. "Tony, I can't get out. The door won't open even when I try to break it. Go find Bruce and the girl!" I scream into the earpiece. "Yeah will do. I'll get you when I'm done." Let's hope that will be soon because I don't think we'll make it if the Hulk is awakened

Bruce's POV  
So I'm still here, strapped to the concrete floor from her shadows. Isn't this brilliant? "Are you going to torture me? I really don't think that's a good idea. And I don't think you will be able to have time to do anything because the other will be worried and come find me." I say nervously, hoping she will let me go.

"No, but I am going to try to get your worst memories and anger you. Also, I can always run and find you again." Nightshade says but she sounded a bit nervous. "So let's start talking about the general who put this gamma radiation in you and tried to make you as a weapon."

How the hell did she know that? Oh no, I feel the other guy bubbling inside, or was that just my hungry stomach? Nope it's the other guys. Shit!

"Also, SHIELD has also made a little private cell for you just in case. It seems that they don't trust you enough to let you be yourself. I bet they might even use you as a weapon also. So sad, they 'need you' but obviously just using you." She says while walking behind me.

"No, that's not true. Why do you want to see the other guy so bad? I don't want to hurt you." I say while my eyes start to turn green. "Because I want you to see that I can calm you down." Nightshade whispers in my ear. I feel him starting to get out but fight it. "BRUCE! BRUCE ARE YOU IN THERE? WHERE ARE YOU? "

I heard Tony scream and yell 'I'M IN HERE! SHE'S IN HERE TO."

I hear Nightshade mumble something and she releases me, then disappeared into the shadows. The door burst open, revealing Tony who looked really worried. I was relieved to see a face that was familiar and then stood up.

"Are you okay? Little shadow master told me th-" He was cut off when a curved knife went through his arc reactor and seeing that Nightshade has stabbed him.

"Tony!" I run to him, checking him pulse seeing that he was...breathing fine? I saw Nightshade put a knife fully in his heart. That should have killed him! "Don't worry, he just felt the pain of the stab. He's not dead. He'll wake up in about 2 hours." I looked at her, with anger. My heart beating faster each beat. I felt myself with uncontrollable anger. That's when I realized, the "other guy" is coming out. NO NO NO NO NO! It's too late!

Nightshade's POV  
"Don't worry, he just felt the pain of the stab. He's not dead. He'll wake up in about 2 hours." I say with a smirk.

Bruce looks up at me with anger in his eyes. For some reason I flinched at his deadly stare. He was groaning and punching the walls until he looked back at me with worried eyes. I knew that was my cue to show him one of my abilities. But before that, I need to get Tony and Natasha out of here. I quickly teleported Tony to the helecarrier so he could sleep, ran to Natasha's room, opened the door, and got shot in my left arm.

"Aw. That was kind of rude don't you think?" I say sarcastically but only to get punched in the face and kicked in the stomach. "Are you Nightshade? If you are, I suggest releasing the Hulk isn't a good idea." she said while pointing her gun at my head.

"I am. And it's too late because I already did wake up the Hulk and I think it's time to get out now." I say anxiously. "Why do you sa-" She was interrupted by a loud, and angry, roar.

"Yeah, it's best if I go and try to calm him down." Natasha says a little scared and walks down the hall.

I grab her arm and pull her behind me. I walk past her, looked back, and said, "I made him become Hulk, and now it's my responsibility to calm him down. That's the reason why I did that. I want you to see what I'm capable of and see for yourself if you want me to join your little team still." I say coldly and continue to walk down the hall, standing in front of the raging monster, at the entrance.

I lock eyes with him for a few seconds and he comes charging towards me, ready to attack. I quickly restrain his arms with my shadows, causing him to flop on his back. He gets up on his feet, but tries to escape my shadow locks, but fails. I make a violin from shadows and start to play Moon Trance. (Lindsey Striling)

After I'm done, I see his eyes turn back to their original brown color. His size reduces, he calms down, and he is now in his regular nerdy self, oh and shirtless. I release the shadows from his arms, causing him to fall to his side on the cold, hard, concrete. I look back at Natasha, who is scared out of her mind, and fly with my demon looking wings. Leaving a surprised red-head with a knocked out drunk, and a nerd with anger issues, she looks up at me, still surprised, and says something into her earpiece. I go to my actual house, which isn't very far from the warehouse. It was a simple two story, warmly painted, and had expensive looking furniture. My room had one of those swing chairs that hung on the wall, a bed that was hidden and looked like a closet, a good sized T.V and an awesome stereo. I make my way to the shower. After that, I hopped into bed with my damp hair and fell soundly asleep. One thing kept me up though. Bruce. I fell for him even though I never wanted to be close to anyone. I think I will join SHIELD. Just for him and my sis.


	3. The light truth

Clint's POV

Fury had just given me and Cap a mission to go persuade a light controller named, Rein, to join the Avengers. She usually hid in a flower and garden near an art museum in Venice. So Cap and I went to the garden at about 3:30 am. I was hoping that she will say yes so I could go back and maybe practice my aim, not that I needed it. Hehe, I'm awesome. Wait the mission! Why am I daydreaming? I was serious a minute before we walked into the garden. "Clint, maybe we should wait for her to come to us. Rein will probably be nice enough to not keep us waiting." Cap said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement and we sat under a cherry blossom tree. An hour later, I got bored decided to go explore. I sat up and started walking. For some reason I felt a need to go towards the lilies and found a small cottage. Weird, this wasn't here a while ago.I got my earpiece and said "Cap, I found a cottage here. It's by the lilies. Come meet me here.". "Okay, go check it out while I walk there. I'll be there in a bit." Cap replied.

I cautiously walked towards the door and opened it. That's weird, the door is open. Oh well, I guess I need to keep my guard just in case, I pull out my bow and arrow. I walked into the house and saw that it was way bigger in the inside. It was two stories, warmly painted, and had simple furniture. It also had the walls painted with pictures,(like in Rapunzel) and it had a big painting in the living room that had two girls on it. I was admiring it because these two girls looked like total opposites, but looked like they got along very well.

"It isn't nice to barge in without knocking, you know." I hear a voice say behind me. I whipped around and raised my weapon, but only to see Cap. "Whoa. You better be careful with that." He said. I settle down and lower my weapon and say," Yeah sorry Cap, I thought I heard a woman." Both of us continued to wonder the house when I smell...cookies? I walk to the kitchen to see a young woman with long ,dark brown, wavy hair that stopped at her near lower-back.

She looked like she was in her late 20s. I silently walked behind her until she said," It's not polite to sneak up on people." She turned to me with a warm smile and a batch of chocolate chip cookies in her hand. She set it on the table and took of her apron to sit down on the seat across from me. "So where did you come from?  
Also, who's your buddy?" She asked still sounding calm. "I'm Agent Clint from SHIELD and a member of The Avengers. I wanted to see if you would be acceptable to help us on saving the world. And another member of Avengers is with me also." I say while taking a cookie from the plate.  
"Hey Clint, I can smell cookies from he- Oh hello miss. I suspect you are the controller of light." Cap said as he walked in and seeing Rein. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" she said.

"He's Captain America, one of the Avengers. So, Miss Rein, an Asgardian named Loki, is planning to destroy the world with a energy source called the tesseract. It has enough power to wipe out the Earth." I explain while getting another cookie. These cookies are awesome!

"Okay, so what do you guys need from me? All I can do is increase its energy, and I doubt you want me to do that." Rein says standing up to get a cup of water.  
"We need you to help us track it and also prevent Loki from destroying the world. We also are asking your sister to he-" Cap was cut off by the sound of a cup shattering on the floor.  
"You're asking Nightshade to join you guys? Are you sure you want to do that? I don't think that's a good idea." She says nervously

Me and cap exchange confused looks for a while and I ask, "Why do you say that? Fury seems fine with her joining us. He has a lot of interest in her." I say.  
Rein looks at us while she uses her powers to clean up the pieces of glass off the floor. "She isn't the easiest person to talk to. In fact she's really stubborn and comes with a dangerous price. I grew up with her and saw really bad things. She's very capable of deadly things when her temper comes out." She says with her fighting tears but let's one get away. "Anyway, I'm off topic. I'll help you guys track the tesseract. Since it runs on pure energy, I can feel it's power and it can lead me towards it. So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Rein, Cap, and I walked out of the house and to the car we came in. I wonder why Fury really wants Nightshade to join when he would probably know what she's capable of. I guess I'll get some answers out of Fury once we get back to base.

Steve's POV

Once we got to the car after Rein agreed to help us, I realized that if she is friendly, trusting, and calm, what is Nightshade like? I need to ask Director Fury when I get back but I need to ask Rein some questions to know her information a bit more. "So Rein, how close are you and Nightshade?" I ask.

"We're pretty close, but we haven't talked in a while,though. We grew up together, but when I turned 17, I had to leave because my powers increased and needed to keep my part of the world balanced. 6 years later, she turned 17 and did her part but she had the shadows. I realized that we couldn't see each other because if we touched two things could happen." Rein explained while getting tears in her eyes again. I opened my mouth to say something but Clint beat me to it.

"What will happen if you do?" he asked curiously. Rein looked at me, then Clint, and said, "Umm, I think I have to explain later because we have arrived. Besides, if Nightshade knows I'm here, I'm sure she'll give in and come." She said exiting out the car. Well this couldn't be good. So many questions popped into my mind. I need to get Rein alone so I can ask her.

Nightshade's POV

It was morning, I can tell by a ray of light burning my eye. I slowly got up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and wore a tank-top with shorts. After changing, I went downstairs to make breakfast. I was done and washed the dishes so I don't have to deal with them later, and made my way back up the stairs to brush my teeth. I didn't really brush my hair because I had took a shower. So, I made my way out of the house with my headphones on, listening to Panic at the Disco, and got on my motorcycle to head to the airport. Yeah, I know I could have used my wings, but I want to feel normal for once. Once I was there, I purchased a ticket to Venice. It was time to pay a little visit to my big sis, Rein.

The plane landed, I put my headphones around my neck, and shadow-ported to the gardens Rein's house was at. I saw the cherry blossom tree, which meant that the house was up ahead. It only shows up when either I come near or if something is important and let the person see the house so they can tell her the news. So I knocked on the door, no response. Weird, she always opens the door. I walk in, only to be blasted back outside. "Oww, that kind of hurt." I mumble while rubbing my head. I look at the house and realized she had put a barrier on. That explains why I was blown away. Looks like she had left. I walked out of the garden, made myself invisible to others but not actually disappearing. Only one person can see me when like this. I guess you know who I'm talking about. Well there goes my surprise visit.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I NEED HELP! PLEASE!" I turned to the direction the yelling came from and started running.

The scream lead me to a dark alley. I made myself visible, and saw woman with short, red hair, holding a gun to my head. Natasha. How the hell did she find me? If she's here then that means...oh no.

"Bruce you want to come out also. I know your here, I can hear you shift and breath heavily." I say using my shadows to take Natasha's gun out of her hand and into mine. "You have quiet the hearing to know I was there." Bruce says, coming out of a corner.

"I knew it. Why are you guys here? To persuade me again?" I ask sounding sarcastic. "I just came for your attention. So I'll be waiting in the car." Natasha said, leaving the alley with only me and Bruce.

"Look, I know we got on a bad start. But SHIELD needs you to come in and help us defeat Loki. If it's okay with you, I will take you myself to the helicarier myself and make sure nothing will happen." Bruce says walking towards me.

I back up a bit when he is about three steps away from me, but only to be greeted by a brick wall. I really didn't want to be stuck in a government base full of people for who knows how long. Uggh, people. I'm really not a people person. "Yeah, I really don't think that's a good idea. I hate being stuck in one place for a long time. I'm also really antisocial so I won't really be involved most of the time." I say squeezing past Bruce, but only to get grabbed by my arm.

"You don't know how much the world needs you. You might make friends with the team. The other members already asked Rein to jo-" Once I heard that name I cut him off by saying, "Then there is no way I'll join you. If Rein and I touch, I'll die and the world will go off balance until I'm reborn. So I highly suggest you leave me alone and rethink me joining your little team."

"Stop being stubborn and think of how the world needs you and Rein! I came here because I thought you were different from what Fury had told us. In case you haven't noticed. The world is already off balance. So you're doing your job really crappy." He said this so coldly, I just stared at him.

I made my way to the edge of the alley. I looked back at him, with sadness in my eyes, that are now yellow (they change with my mood), and flew out of the alley. I land on top of a church, letting the gentle wind blow through my hair, and thought of how stupid I am. I came here to see Rein, and now I had rejected the chance of seeing her again. I felt tears run through my eyes, still yellow due to the mood change, and flew towards the helicarier. I knew where it was because I still had that piece of shadows stuck in Tony when I stabbed him. Giddy people who try to be nice to me, watch out.

Bruce's POV

I grabbed Nightshade's arm when she tried to leave and said, "Stop being stubborn and think of how the world needs you and Rein! I came here because I thought you were different from what Fury had told us. Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed. The world is already off balanced. So you're doing your job really crappy."

The way I said this must had the 'other guy' inside because she looked at me with sad and ...yellow eyes?I guess they change with her mood. I let go of her arm and she flew away. I felt bad for hurting her, but she needed to hear it. We really do need her. I needed her. Wait!? What am I saying? I just met her, and now I have feelings for her? Oh well.

I walked inside the car with my head down and there was silence until Nat asked, "Did you persuade her this time? Or did you piss her off again." I stopped being in lala land and mumbled "Both." Nat seemed surprised and nodded in approval. "Well, it's close enough. Take us to base" she to the driver. When we got to base, Coulson was waiting for us.

"Glad to have you two back. Director Fury is waiting for you in his office, Bruce. It seems urgent." Coulson told me.

"Okay, see you later Nat." I said while making my way to Fury's office. When i got to his door, I knocked. "Come in." Fury said through the door. I walked in, closed the door and stood in a corner. "You needed to see me sir?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to know how the hell you managed to piss off Nightshade for the second time. I send a calm man to ask her to join the Avengers, and you caused her to kill every cherry blossom in the city of Tokyo. I give you another chance and you come back empty handed. Explain that to me." Fury said.

I was thinking of how to get out of this. "Well, as you said she's stubborn. I was calm about it until she um, well, uh." I explained, trying not to tell him about the Hulk coming out. "Spit it out Banner. The world need saving and it's not going to do that if you keep babbling like a moron!"

Ouch. That was kind of mean. I was hesitant but this might want Fury want her more. I was about to open my mouth until a woman's voice said," Until, I calm the Hulk down when I made him come out." Fury whipped around, pulling out his gun, and saw Nightshade. "And who the fuck are you and why are you hear?" Fury said. He's cussing a lot today. Can't blame him.

"Wow, I'm the one who you have been looking for and you don't know what I look like. I'm a bit shocked." Nightshade told Fury. Why is she here? I thought she didn't want anything to do with SHIELD. "Nightshade. How nice of you to join us." Fury said, calming down and putting his gun away.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't like us." "I had a change of heart. Now Fury, I will gladly inform you that you have a little spy at the door." she said with a smirk on her face.

Fury and I look at each other, confused and heard a slight yell of frustration come from outside. Nightshade raises up her hand towards the door, motions me to open it. When I do, I see Clint on the floor with shadows strapped around his body, Tony laughing his head off, and woman that looks awfully like Nightshade. "Agent Barton, what are you doing spying on us?" Fury asked, trying not to laugh himself.

"Nice to see you to sir. I brought Rein over and wanted to talk to you." Clint said, fighting Nightshade's shadows. "You can't get out unless I release you. There's another way and it's-OWW!" Nightshade said.

She was cut off by a flash of light hitting her shadows releasing Clint. Nightshade's hand was sizzling and was on her knees in pain. "Is that how you say hi Rein? Blasting my shadows and causing my hand to nearly disintegrate?" She said while standing up and rubbing her hand.

"Nightshade? Is that you?" the woman said which I'm guessing is Rein. "No, it's the candy man." Nightshade said sarcastically. I saw Rein run up to Nightshade and give her a hug. "ow. ow. ow. OW! REIN GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! YOU'RE MAKING TURN INTO BARBEQUE!" Nightshade yelled in pain while she sizzled up.

"Oh my god! I'm so so so so sorry! I forgot our little problem." Rein apologized and Nightshade smacked her head causing both of them to say,"Ow"'What the heck is going on in here? There's screaming and yelling going on and it's worrying me." Natasha says, running towards us. "Okay, okay. This is a nice family reunion and all but now we all have to talk in the main bridge. Agent Barton, please escort everyone there and wait for me." Fury said. "Yes sir. This way everybody."

I have no idea what just happened. I was a bit lost, but Fury will fill us in on these two sisters. Now I wonder how they see each other and not get mad on how they didn't call or visit. It's like they forgot that they haven't seen each other in years. Oh well. It's quiet fun watching them get along and Rein almost burn up Nightshade. I wonder how this is going to end.


	4. The Lock-away

Rein's Pov

I had been led to the helicarrier with Clint and Captain America. I saw how massive this place was and thought of how much Nightshade will love to explore this place. I walked in between the two and stopped at an office. "Wait, I hear voices." Clint said while putting his ear against the door. About a few minutes later, a man with black hair came up the hall and said, "Hey guys, what are you doing and who's the hottie" He said while checking me out, causing me to blush. "This is Rein, the light controller. Rein, this is Tony Stark. One of the Avengers here." Captain explained.

"Hey there. Nice to meet you." Tony says holding out his hand. I shake it and nod. "Now Fury, I will gladly inform you that you have a little spy outside the door" Clint heard this and jumped back from the door. But he got tied down by shadow looking straps. This technique looked familiar to me. Clint made a little yell of frustration as he tried to escape the straps. Tony was laughing his ass off while the door opened to reveal a man with curly hair, a dark skinned and one eyed man, and a woman who looked strangely familiar. "Agent Barton, what are you doing spying on us?"the man said, trying to hold in laughter. "I was going to inform you that we completed our mission."Clint said still trying to get out. "You cant get out unless I release you. There is another way and it's to-OWW!" She says but I cut her off by sending a beam of light on the shadows, causing her hand to sizzle and kneel on the ground in pain. "Is that how you say hi Rein? Blasting my shadows and making my hand nearly disintegrate?" She said. "Nightshade? Is that you?" I manage to peep out. "No, it's the candy man." Nightshade said sarcastically. I run to her and give her a huge hug without thinking. "ow. ow. ow. OW! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME REIN! YOU'RE TURNING ME INTO BAR-B-QUE!" She yell in pain. I jump back quickly and Nightshade looks at me angrily. "Oh my god! I'm so so so sorry! I forgot about our little problem." I apologize. Nightshade hits me in the head causing both of us to say "ow". "This is a nice family reunion and all but we need to discuss somethings. Agent Barton, please take everybody to the main bridge and wait for me." Fury orders. "Yes sir. Right this way everyone." Clint obeys and leads us to the main bridge.

Later...(Nightshade's POV)

Clint had taken the team to the bridge and we sat in a round table. I sat next to Bruce who gave me a weird look. "Why are you sitting next to me? Don't you want to sit with your sister?" Bruce asks me. I was a little shocked at the question buy answered, "Because I have the right to sit where ever I what and no I can't sit next to Rein due to the reason that I will burn up if I touch her. Why you have a problem with me sitting here?" I looked at him and he just jumped a bit and looked away. "No, It's okay. I just thought you didn't like me." He said while still looking away.

"Bruce, are you blushing? Hey guys, Bruce has a crush on Nightshade!" Tony yelled out, while having a smirk on his face. "What!? Why would you think that? I mean look at her." Bruce said. "That's a little hurtful." I say and put my headphones on, blasting my music. "No, no I didn't mean it like that!" Bruce stuttered. Tony just kept that stupid smirk on his face while Bruce was still blushing. A few minutes later, Fury finally came in and I took off my headphones. "Okay team. Let's start with the introductions." Fury said.

Captain America stood up from his seat and said,"Hi. I'm Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Nice to meet you both." Then Tony stood and said, "I'm Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Nice to meet you both although I would like to talk to Rein more than you Nightshade. She seems nicer then you."I roll my eyes and see Rein is giggling and blushing. "Bruce Banner, I am a scientist and I can change into the 'other guy'." Bruce says, not getting up. "I'm Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, an agent here at SHIELD." Natasha said standing up.

"And I'm Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. I'm also an agent here." Clint said with his hands behind his back. Rein got up from her seat and walked next to Fury. "As you know I'm Rein, I can control light, fly, gain and increase energy, make things grow, and shape-shift into anything or anyone." Rein explained and now I'm guessing it was my turn. I sat up and also walked next to Fury. "I'm Nightshade, a shadow master. I control shadows,obviously, shape-shift, read minds, connect my shadows to a person, create illusions with music, and fly." I say.

"Okay Nightshade, Rein. Any questions?" Fury says. "Yeah um, how do you make illusions with your music?" Tony asked. I create a violin with my shadows and play this song-I made shadows swirl and follow the beat. I felt about 50 pair of eyes, well 51 including Fury's one eye. After I was done, everyone clapped. I felt one pair of eyes that didn't leave. I looked to see who it was. To my surprise, I saw Bruce. His eyes where in amazement. I locked my eyes with his and made my way to the seat next to him. "Bruce you can stop staring at me now." I say a little annoyed. "Oh, sorry. How are you able to do that?" He said now his eyes off me. "Years of practice, and sadness." I say lightly. "Okay, for more info on these two, there's a file in your rooms.

Agent Romanoff, you mind taking Rein and Nightshade to their rooms?" Fury asks. "Not at all, sir. This way girls, you're gonna love it." Natasha says while we follow her. Natasha took Rein to her room and Rein thanked her while she entered. A while longer, we where at my room. "Well here you are." She said while opening the door to my room . . (The bed looks like this[closet-bedroom-bed-hidden]) "Thanks Natasha." I said while putting my bag off to the side.

"Yeah we looked into your file and saw you had an interest in music. So I made a little music themed room for you. Oh and call me Nat." Nat said. "Okay sure, thanks again." I say while closing the door, only Nat pushed herself in. I was a bit confused and asked, "Um, do you need something?" She closed the door and kept walking towards me while I walked backwards but fell on the bed. She sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck. "I don't know why, but something is making me want you. I usually don't go for girls but you're different." Nat said, getting closer to my face.

I blush a bit, but say, "Um yeah okay. What ever keeps you going. I kinda like someone else and um yeah, this awkward. So maybe you can rethink what you're doing, and tell me your answer tomorrow." I say nervously. She still wouldn't get off my lap and kept leaning in until her lips met mine. I was shocked but didn't kiss back. She made me lay on the bed, still kissing me. I try to get her off of me but she was stronger. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. "Hey, Nightshade. It's Bruce. I need to talk to you for a while." I hear him and say "Yeah come in." Nat gets off of me and I quickly run to the door to open it,keeping my eyes on Natasha, who was giving me a weird look. "Hey Bruce. So what did you need?" I say.

"Yeah, hey Nightshade and...Nat?" Bruce says and looks at Nat. "Oh well, you spoiled the moment Bruce. See you tomorrow Nightshade." Natasha said, giving me a quick peck on the lips and leaves. Bruce looks at me weird and asks, "What the hell was that?" I wait a couple of seconds to make sure Nat was gone and closed the door. "She um. Likes me? She came on to me and kissed me. Thankfully, you showed up and she left." I say. It was silent for a while and Bruce just said, "Yeah okay. So about your file. It said that you can heal anything, even if it's mental or injection. I was wondering if you can, maybe heal me?" I looked up at Bruce with a confused look. "That depends, what do you want me to heal?" I ask. "I wanted to see if you can take the 'other guy' out. You know, permanently." Bruce says with a touch of hope in his voice. "I don't think that's possible, Bruce. I mean the way I heal is dangerous already. I can either kill you or even myself." I explain. He looked at me with now sadness.

The way I heal is sucking up the wound by a kiss and coughing it out, but with blood. If I where to do that with him, I would kill myself or him because the Hulk is part of his mind and body. I would lose a horrible amount of blood. "Oh. Okay, I understand. If it's dangerous, then I don't want to get you hurt. Sorry for asking." Bruce said as he made his way towards the door. I sighed and realized that there is one thing I can do. "Wait. Bruce!" I call. "Yeah what is-" He was cut off by me kissing him.

He was surprised but kissed back. I send a shadow into his heart that will keep the Hulk locked away but will come out only if he needs to. I feel Bruce wince at the small pain he should feel and that tells me that it worked. I pull away and see Bruce blush really bad. I giggle and he looks away. "I know you wanted the Hulk to go away but the best I could do is lock him away. He's still there but will only come out when he really needs to." I say. "Thank you. I appreciate it. You helped me a lot." Bruce says, pulling to a hug. I'm surprised for a bit but hug back. I felt comfortable in him arms. He made me feel like I belong in them. I didn't want to leave or let go. Bruce let go and said, "Thank you. Really, it means a lot." He said. "It's nothing. I just need to get to, to , to my-" I suddenly blacked out, only hearing my name being shouted and held in warm arms.

Bruce's POV

I was really thankful that Nightshade had helped me with the "other guy" by putting a lock in him. It did hurt a bit, but still grateful. I hugged her and didn't want to let go. She felt warm and soft. Maybe a bit too warm. I sadly let go and say, "Thank you. Really,it means a lot." "It's nothing. I just need to get to, to, to my-"She says tiredly but then blacks out and starts to fall to the floor. "Nightshade!" I yell and catch her in my arms.

I place her on the bed and tuck her in. I was about to walk away when I feel a tug on my shirt. I see Nightshade gripping my shirt,still asleep. I smile to myself and snuggle next to her. I was half asleep when I hear her mumble my name. She was still soundly sleeping, so I kissed her forehead and went back to sleep. It started to get hot so I woke up due to the heat, and took off my shirt. I looked at the clock to see what time it was, 4:30am. I looked back at Nightshade and she was gone. When did she leave? I heard something in the restroom, I'm guessing it was her. Not really worried, I fell back asleep. I heard the door open and felt a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smiled and then heard another door open. The bedroom door. I wonder where she was going? Oh well, I'm tired. Time to sleep. BOOOM!

I woke up with a start. I put my shirt on, ran towards the loud noise. It came from the gym, so I cautiously walked in only to see Nightshade on the floor, not unconscious but in a dark aura. "Nightshade? Are you okay?" I ask trying not to sound scared.

"Go away! Now!" She yelled. Why isn't anyone else hear the noise? "Nightshade. Calm down. You're going to be okay." I said trying to calm her down. She looked at me, her eyes were total blacked out. I flinched at the sight. I shook it off and wanted to calm her down. Calm her down? I knew that she had a temper,but nothing set her off. Was it because of the Hulk? Did she hide something about the lock-away? I'll ask later but now I need to get the real Nightshade back. "Nightshade, please listen to me. This isn't you! You need to calm down." I yell. I hear a voice in my head and realized that it was her trying to telling me something. _The headphones. Get my headphones. Set them to a song called "hold your colour". Do it now!_ After I heard that, I ran to her room, scrambled around to find the headphones. I finally saw them on top of the desk in the corner.

I quickly grabbed them, ran back to the gym, put them on Nightshade, and put the song on. She was slowly turning back to normal, but not fast enough. I tried to think of ideas to calm her and thought of one. I lifted her chin and gently kissed her warm, soft lips. When I pulled away, she gave me a small smile and blacked out. I held her in my arms and took her back to her room. What the hell just happened? When she wakes up, I definitely need to get some answers out of her. But for now, she needs rest.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Nightshade's POV

I woke up with a really bad banging in my head. I slowly lifted myself up only to feel a really sharp pain in my back. Oh yeah, the transmission. Last night was a side affect when I locked up the Hulk. I groaned but still got up, just very, very slowly. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, took a shower, and put on a regular t-shirt and jeans. I also couldn't leave without my headphones and Ipod. After that, I went over to the cafeteria and got some breakfast. I saw the team laughing with Rein telling them stories bout what me and her used to do when we where little. I passed them and sat in a table in a corner. Everyone was laughing really loud, which annoyed me so I put on my headphones and listened to _Show Me How To Lie._ Two people tried to talk to me while I was eating and me being the antisocial person I am, I ignored them. Yes I got mean looks, but I really didn't care.

After I was done eating, I threw away my food and started to walk around the helicarrier. It was fun exploring this huge place! I saw awesome views from one of Clint's nests and he got mad when I found them all. Later the fun was ruined when Tony tried to talk to me and bugged me until I shadowported to my room. Ugh, I hate people! They're so weird and social. I took off my headphones and started playing my electric guitar. After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, putting away my guitar. The door opened and revealed Bruce with some cookies in his hand. "Hey, I was wondering. On a scale of 1-10, how good are you in astro-physics?" he asked.

I didn't really listen to his question because I was too busy staring at the cookies in his hand. "Nightshade? Did you hear me? Nightshade?" He said then realizing that I was still staring at the cookies. He smirked and started to move his hand in different directions, making me follow wherever he motioned them. "Hey, Bruce. What kind are those?" I ask, still looking at the cookies. "Chocolate chip why?" He said, still having the smirk plastered on his face. My eyes go wide. Chocolate chip is my favorite kind of cookie. "Oh. That's cool. Umm Are you going to eat those?" I ask still having my eyes locked on the delicious treats. "Of course I am. Your sister made these and wanted to see if I wanted any. So,yeah I said yes and these really look good. I think I'll eat one right now." Bruce teased.

He held one of them up to his mouth. I got mad so I tackled Bruce, took them away, and ate some. Bruce just laughed and took the cookies back. Luckily I had one in my mouth, but I was still wanting more. "Hey give them back!" I yelled, still having the small cookie in my mouth. Bruce leaned down and ate the remaining that was sticking out of my mouth. I blushed and said, "Hey! Stop taking away my food!". "Not until you do something for me." Bruce said walking away with the cookies still in his hand. "UGH fine. What do you need?" I say with a pouty face. "You have to tell me what happened last night. Why did you have that dark aura around you?" Bruce said with concerned eyes. He looked serious for some reason. I sighed and said "That was a side effect to the Hulk lock-away. Since I was the one who put the lock on, a piece of him is inside me. Apparently, he tried to come out and that's why you heard a loud noise. Although I have no idea how you could have heard that when I put a barrier up to keep the sound waves from going anywhere. Anyway, try not to get killed because if one of us dies or gets hurt, we both will feel it and will die if it's fatal.". Bruce was confused and was pacing around my room.

He was trying to process this but he had a hard time. "So let me get this straight. We're linked together? If you die, I die? Why didn't you tell me this before you locked him away!" Bruce yelled,still pacing around. I really hated to be yelled at so tear were forming in my eyes. I tried to fight them but it just made it worse. "Yes and I did it so you can be happy and reassured that you wont hurt anyone. I didn't what you to be feeling like you have to separate from the world just because of the big guy." I said letting a tear escape and hit my arm. I went into my bed which looked like a closet and had a sliding door. I slid the door closed and sat in the corner. Bruce then slid it open and climbed in. He sat next to me and held me in his arms. I gave him a surprised look and said "You're not mad for not telling you the truth?". Bruce looked at me with a smile and told me, "No, no of course not. A little bit because I didn't want you to get hurt. Also, I forgive you. I know you were trying to help and you did. Thank you." It was silent for a while until I felt my stomach growl and looked at the clock. It was lunch time. So I turned into a cat, slipped out of Bruce's arms, and ran out the door.

I ran towards the cafeteria, half way there and suddenly felt arms pick me up. "Aww aren't you cute?" a voice said. I looked back and saw Steve with a adored look. I rolled my eyes and bit his finger. He let out a small yell out and let go of me. I turned to him and hissed. I kept running until I finally reached the cafe. I then used my powers to grab lunch and made a little table from my shadows in the corner of the cafe. I sat and ate my lunch in peace still in cat form. Tons of people kept "aww"ing and trying to pet me. So I just hissed and bit them. Later I was done and made my tray float to the trash and sent it to the dishwasher. I licked my face clean and headed out until I felt a pair of arms scoop me up and let out a small meow. "Hey guys, look who I found!" Tony said. Great, now more people are going to touch me. As he made his way to the table where everyone was sitting, all eyes were on me. "Aww! Look at her eyes. They're so blue!" Nat said, nearly squealing.

"Yeah, she's cute. Until she bites you. I say we throw her off." Steve said giving me a mean glare. I stuck my tongue at him, making him mad. "Aww come on Steve. She seems nice. Let her stay." Clint said scratching my head. I got annoyed and pawed his hand. Everybody seemed to go gaga over me except Rein. She probably knew it was me. Tony finally let me go but set me on his lap, petting my head. I got annoyed a bit but the petting felt nice, so I took a nap. "Oh look, she fell asleep!" Tony said, nearly waking me up. This day isn't going to end well is it?

Tony's POV

I got a bit hungry and decided that I would get some lunch. I was walking towards the cafeteria and I heard a small yell. I kept walking and saw Cap holding his finger. "Hey Cap. What happened to you?" I asked looking at his finger. "A stupid cat bit my finger. All I did was pick it up and it bit me." He said now seeing that his finger was bleeding.

"Hehe. That must suck for you. Well, I'm going to eat. You coming?" I chuckled. Cap glanced at the wound and said, "Yeah I'll met you over there. First I have to rinse this off." I saw him go to the nurse's office and got a band-aid.

I started to walk to the cafeteria again and got my food. I had a sandwich and walked towards the team. I sat next to Rein and winked at her, causing her to blush. Man, she's cute. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but I heard some people yell or saw aww. Cap finally joined us and sat down next to Nat. We continued to talk and I saw a tray float towards the trash and to the dishwasher.

I looked at the direction it came from and saw a black cat with electric blue eyes. I'm guessing it was a girl, you know because she didn't have manly parts. The cat was facing away from us so I decided to surprise her. I walked to the corner and when she walked to go out, I scooped her up and pulled her to my shoulder. "Hey guys, look who I found!" I yelled. I felt claws on my shoulder but didn't hurt. I'm guessing the kitty was annoyed.

"Aww! Look at her eyes. They're so blue! Nat said, nearly squealing. "Yeah, she's cute. Until she bites you. I say throw her off." Cap said glaring at kitty. Kitty stuck out her tongue and made Cap more mad.

I smiled and giggled a bit. "Aww come on Steve. She seems nice. Let her stay." Clint said while scratching kitty's head causing her to paw his hand. I put kitty on my lap and petted her head. Later, she fell asleep and kitty was also purring.

"Oh look, she fell asleep!" I yelled causing kitty to jump and wake up a bit. "Oh good, you found her." a voice said behind me. I turned to see who it was and it was Bruce who had a relieved look on his face. "Oh Brucey, nice of you to join us finally. Where were you?" I ask. "I was looking for the cat." Bruce said while petting the cat. I felt kitty off my lap and onto Bruce's.

"Traitor! I thought we had something special!" I said with a sad look. Kitty just stuck her little tongue at me and rested on Bruce's lap. Bruce laughed and petted kitty. She fell asleep and we continued to talk.

Then it was time to get back to work. Bruce and I went to the lab where we worked on trying to locate the tesseract. Bruce set kitty on the table and she started to play around with my shoe laces. Kitty even found Clint's nest and he got mad and threw her into the lab. He told us to keep an eye on her, even though she kept on disappearing and reappearing at random times.

"That's it, I'm making you a cat house." I said getting annoyed while kitty played with Bruce's curly hair. "Meow" kitty said while giving me a excited look. "Tony, why do you need to build one." Bruce asked. Kitty jumped off Bruce's shoulder and started messing around with the computer. "Hey hey hey! No bad kitty! Get off of that!" I yelled while throwing kitty off the computer and tried to shoo her away.

She hissed at me and Bruce picked her up. "Tony! Don't do that to her. She's just a curious cat. I'm sure she didn't do anything bad." Bruce said, defending kitty. I groaned and looked at the computer to check if kitty did anything wrong. I widened my eyes in shock because kitty had just helped us locate Loki. I walked up to Bruce and grabbed kitty. She gave a little meow and Bruce took her back. "Tony what are you going to do to kitty?" Bruce asks. I took kitty anyway and walked to the main bridge. I held kitty up and yelled out, "THIS KITTY HAS JUST HELPED US ALL!" Everyone was just looking at me weird. "She had just found Loki and he is in Germany!" I yelled.

Then everyone got the face recognition "Agent Barton has been working with Loki. The Barton that was here was an illusion." Fury said. Suddenly kitty had ran out of my arms and ran away passing Fury. "What the hell is a cat doing on my ship?" Fury asked. We all shrugged but he continued. "Hey guy, sorry I'm late. I barely got the message." Nightshade came in with Rein and Cap following her. "Nightshade, I need you to go undercover for this mission." Coulson said. Nightshade looked worried and asked, "Um what do I have to do?" "You have to be in the orchestra in the party and once you see Loki, you capture him and bring him here." Fury said.

"What about the others? What will they do?" Nightshade asks. "We'll wait for you and tell us when you have Loki." Nat said. Nightshade nodded in approval. "And what will I do?" Bruce asks. "You need to stay here." Phil said. "Of course" I heard Bruce mumble. "Well everybody, Lets get ready. Including you Nightshade." Fury said. Nightshade groaned as she walked to her room. This is going to be fun.


	6. Capturing Loki In Style

Rein's POV

Everybody was having a good time and Tony found a cat being alone in a corner. It was black with electric blue eyes. I instantly knew that it was Nightshade. She managed to fool everyone and she was annoyed as always. After lunch, everybody went back to work and I headed to my room. I put on a vintage floral dress that covered my chest and reached to my knees. I looked into the mirror and heard a small knock.

"Come in". The door opened to reveal Steve. "Hey Steve. Do you need anything?" I ask tying me shoes. "No, just wanted to tell you that Fury needs us at the main bridge". I nodded and followed him to the main bridge. "Tony seems to like you." Steve said out of the blue. I blushed and said, "Why would he like me? He's with Pepper, and I don't think he will date a girl like me." I say. He just chuckled and said, "Because you're nice and bright. Of course he will date you. You're pretty, smart, and caring. Who wouldn't have a crush on you?" Does Tony really like me? What about Pepper? I don't want him to leave her for me. I was in my thoughts until I saw Nightshade run passed me, still in cat form. Later, she came out and walked in front of me and Steve. "Hey Nightshade." Steve greeted happily.

She looked back at him and said, "Yeah, hi." She said this so coldly that Steve's happy ego just went sad. "Why do you hate me?" He asked. Nightshade stopped in her tracks. Again she looked back and looked at Steve dead in the eyes. "Look, I don't hate nor am I your friend. I just don't like people who try to force themselves into my life. I just want to be alone. How many times do I have to say it?! I hate people in general. So get that through your stupid head!" She said coldly. Steve flinched and looked at the ground. Nightshade put her headphones on, turned, and walked away.

"Why is she so blind to see that we are here to be her friends and that we're all a team. We just want to become close to her. Why doe she put a barrier around herself? Why does she want to be alone all the time?" Steve kept grumbling and I just sighed.

"She doesn't want to be alone, you know." Steve looked up at me with a confused look. I just smiled and continued. "She wants someone to break her barrier and insists on being close to her. She doesn't want to be close to anyone because she doesn't want to hurt them. Nightshade has always been alone due to the fact that she's been hurt to many times. She would be treated like a freak when people found out her power. So the barrier has been stronger ever since she needed to leave home. It's been tough but she still has the barrier up and it seems like it's lighten a bit."

Steve continued to look at the ground, except now his eyes were filled with guilt. "I didn't know that. Now that I yelled at her, I feel guilty. I judged her, thinking that she hated us." Steve said. I smiled and patted his back. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us." I said while running to the bridge with Steve following.

I saw Nightshade standing in the corner with her headphones now resting on her neck. After we arrived, Fury told us that the Clint here was an illusion the whole time and that we would have to go catch Loki in Germany. Apparently, Nightshade had to go undercover as one of the orchestra members and bring Loki here. I thought that bringing him here was a bad idea but I trusted Fury. Later, I went into my room and put my outfit. It had a white blouse that showed my shoulders, blue tights, and white boots that reached to my knees.(Neither Rein or Nightshade have uniforms, they have outfits that represent their powers.) After I was done, I headed out to Nightshade's room, which was two rooms down from mine.

I knocked on the door and heard Nightshade say, "Come in." I opened the door and saw her in a floor length black dress that had a slit on the side, showing her leg along with black high heels."You look nice. I think you will look better in pink." I say.

She actually really did look nice. She had some light make up on and her hair off to the side of her shoulder. Her hair was really long so she had to some of it up also."Ha ha. Yeah, that's going not to happen. As a matter of fact, Tony wanted me to wear a pink and puffy dress. He kept whining and I got annoyed and slapped him. I kicked him out and put this one on instead." Nightshade said.

I laughed and sat on a mini couch she had in her room. She sat next to me but on the opposite side. I turned on the TV and we watched cartoons. A few minutes later, we got called in. We met the team inside the plane. Nat was piloting, Steve and Tony were sitting down on opposite sides and when we walked in, Nightshade sat in a corner where Steve was while I sat next to Tony. I blushed a bit when he smiled at me. I did like him a lot. But who would date me? After a while, we where in Germany and we dropped off Nightshade a few blocks away from the museum so we can hide while she gets Loki. She gave her iPod and headphones to me and walked away. Tony wanted to look inside her iPod but got his hand shocked from the spell she put on it. Only I was allowed to touch it and anyone else who tried will be zapped.

Nightshade's POV

We landed a few blocks from the museum in Germany and Nat dropped me off. I handed iPod and headphones to Rein and left. I looked up and the plane was gone. Well time to get Loki. I walked into the museum and sat where the other violinist sat. Later, we were given a small break and I went into a corner. A few guys asked me to dance but I denied them instantly. Later I heard screams so I ran to were the source of the problem was.

I saw a man with layered black hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was taking out a guy's eyeball so I got my earpiece and spoke into it, "Guys I found Loki." He must have heard me because looked me straight in the eye. I froze from the sight of his green, evil eyes and he smirked as he made his way towards me. I snapped out of my shock and grabbed his spear he was trying to stab me with and punched his chest.

I flashed into my outfit(A purple tank-top with a black under-shirt, black shorts, black boots that went to my knees, and fingerless gloves), causing him to jump back, and I kicked his legs out. He fell on his back, but when I came towards him to handcuff him, he shot a blue beam of light at me, causing me to fly until I was greeted by the stone wall. I fell on my chest and saw him walk outside, not checking if I was dead. That was a mistake. I quickly healed myself and ran towards the door. I saw Steve and Loki fighting, but Loki had managed to catch him off guard and charged his spear to shoot. I flew in front of the beam and made a shield that covered me and Steve.

"Ahh, the shadow master has come to help the people who think that they can save the world. You seem like you don't trust others. Fight with me and you can have no worry of trusting another lying person." Loki said holding out his hand. I just stared at his hand. "Nightshade, don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you." Steve said. I looked back at Cap and mouthed _Don't worry._

He gave me a sad look. I guess he thought that I was going to join him. I looked back at Loki and took his hand. "Good choice my dear." He said with a smirk on his face. He held my waist pulling me close to his chest and I put my hand on his back. "Now to finish you off." Loki said raising his spear up to Cap. I made a shadow knife and stabbed Loki in the back. He let out a cry in pain and dropped to the ground. He was unconscious but Cap get me a scared look.

"Don't worry, I wont be joining him anytime soon. Oh and he's also not dead." I said walking away. "Hey guys, I have Loki. He's unconscious so we can easily take him back to base." I say into the earpiece. I look back at Loki and then at Cap, who still was quite shocked but flung Loki onto his back. "Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate it." Cap said walking to my side. "Your welcome I guess." I say waiting for the plane.

"Maybe you should come sit with us tomorrow at breakfast. It would be nice to have another teammate there." He said. I read his mind to see why he really wanted me to sit with him and the others. I saw a flashback of him and Rein talking this afternoon. Shit! He knows why I keep people away! Now I'm guessing he's not going to take "no" as an answer. "Maybe. It depends." I say coldly.

He frowned and the plane finally got here. Both of us boarded on and Steve handcuffed Loki and strapped him to the seat. Tony and Steve were arguing a bit because it was kind of easy capturing Loki. It bothered me to. Oh well, it's done. I fell asleep in the corner I was sitting in, but woke up to a loud noise of thunder. I saw Loki jump up and Steve said, "What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" "I'm overly fond of what follows." Loki said. What did follow? Better yet , Who?


	7. God on board

Rein's POV

Me, Tony, and Nat were waiting for Nightshade's signal, but for now we talked. "So that's how you always look?" Nat asked. "Yeah, I think Nightshade's cooler than mine though." I reply. "Well, your outfits represent your power. So yours suits you well" Ton complimented.

I blushed a bit and said, "You really think so?" They both nodded in agreement.

Later, we heard screams come from Nat's earpiece and Nightshade's voice also came out. Nat nodded and looked at us. She ran to the pilot's seat. She tried to start it, but it kept on shutting down each time. Tony scanned the plane and saw the problem. The power source was torn out. But, no one was here but us. How can the power source be gone? Tony went outside with his suit and put a spear arc reactor he had, and replaced it with from the normal power source. The plane took a while to start up again, but when it did, Nightshade and Steve already had Loki. We flew to where the two were, and they boarded. Steve had Loki handcuffed and strapped to a seat while Nightshade fell asleep on a corner with her headphones on. She was blasting her music so I lowered it down a bit. After a while, Loki woke up, but stayed silent. Suddenly, bolts of lightning and roars of thunder formed around the plane. Nightshade woke up, looking a bit pissed, and Loki jumped in shock.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said. I was a bit confused. What did follow? Suddenly, the plane shook, causing Nightshade to form shadow flames in her hands, ready to fight. Loki saw her and smirked, I looked at him with anger. Now what was he going to plan? Tony opened the door and a man with long, blonde hair and muscles landed on the door. He looked at Loki, about to grab him, but Tony tried to repulse him but got hit by the man's hammer. The man took Loki, swung his hammer, and flew out. Tony stood on the edge of the door, ready to jump until Steve said, "Tony, we need a plan off attack!" Tony looked back at us,"I have a plan; attack." then he flew out in the direction where the man was. Steve started to put of a parachute and Nat looked back and said, "I'd sit this one out Cap." Don't see how I can." He said.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.". Steve was done setting up his parachute, grabbed his shield, and said, "There's only one God ma'm, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve said before he jumped out the door. I looked back at Nat, who just sighed and said, "Go. Make sure they stay out of trouble." I gave her a small smile, grabbed Nightshade, and jumped out.

We both summoned our wings and flew to where the guys are. I landed next to Loki, restrained him with my light, and Nightshade landed infront of Tony and Blonde, making them jump back. "Okay boys, time to stop fighting and go home." She said. "Yeah no. Shakespeare here, hit me first. So he shouldn't be trusted." Tony said getting his repulsers charged. Nightshade didn't notice, and if any kind of light, but sunlight hits her, she would be badly hurt. I quickly flew in front of Tony, blocking the beam, but I couldn't absorb the energy fast enough so this made me fly back a few feet. I landed near Nightshade, making her see me on the ground. When she saw me, her eyes were now blood red in hate. She looked back at Tony, who flinched at her stare, she lifted her hand, and shot shadows towards his way, grabbing him, and Nightshade made them squeeze him harder. Nightshade walked to me and shadow-ported me to the ship, where Nat ran towards me. She picked me up and set me on the benches. I just blacked out and hoped that Nightshade won't kill any of them.

Nightshade's POV

I landed between Tony and the blonde dude, making them jump back. I told Tony to stop fighting and walked towards the blonde, wanting to see why he took Loki. I heard a loud noise and a thump next to me. I looked at where the thump was and saw Rein, nearly passed out. My eyes changed color to blood red. I raised up my hand so it was facing Tony, and shot my shadows at him, catching and crushing him every time he struggled. I knelt down next to Rein and shadow-ported her to the plane. I got back up and gave Tony a hateful look. He was still struggling to get escape, but I just tightened the grip on the shadows. I was about to kill him until I felt something hard hit my head, causing me to let the shadows disappear, letting Tony go. I looked up and saw Steve giving me the same scared look. I stood up and saw Tony gasping for air.

"That's enough from all of you. Let's just settle this." Steve said. Blonde walked up next to me and said, "I am your side. I just wish to take my brother and go." "Okay, prove it. Put the hammer down" Steve said seriously. "Uh, no. He lov-" Tony said, trying to get back up but he got hit by Blonde's hammer. He retracted it to his hand and yelled, "You want me to put the hammer down!?" He jumped up to Steve, about to hit him, but Steve used his shield to block the attack.

But when the two weapons touched, the calibration made all four of us fly. Everyone had hit the ground while I hit a tree. I felt some blood trickle down my arm, but it wasn't bad. My ears rang a bit so I walked up to the three idiot and heard Steve say, "Are we done here?" We all nodded in agreement. I saw Loki still on the cliff, but he didn't have the light locks on him. Why didn't he run away? Blonde boy took Loki back with us to the plane and he boarded with us as well. Tony had saw Rein on one of the benches, knocked out cold. My eyes turned red again when he tried to put his arms around her. I turned into a black wolf and blocked Tony's path. He flinched and walked backwards. I kept growling at him but I heard a small voice behind me say, "It's okay." It was Rein's.

I looked at her with a sad look, my eyes now they're regular color, and she gave me a gentle smile. I stopped growling at Tony and let him sit next to Rein, but kept my eyes on him. I turned back into my human form, sat across from my sister, and put on my headphones. Steve and Blonde sat on both sides of me, not letting me go anywhere else. They seemed to enjoy annoying me. Later we got to base and some guards lead Loki to his chamber. I didn't really care to watch Fury talk to Loki, so I walked to my room. I took a shower, got in my pjs and went to bed. A few hours later, I woke up and saw that it was about 12:00. I tend to wake up then because It would be the time to go half across the world so I could do my job at the area Rein was. So, I headed out to the training arena and started with archery.

I would make each of them dead in the center and even split the arrow in two. That lasted only 30 minutes, so I did some martial arts, boxing, and weapon training. "Can't sleep?" I heard a voice behind me. I whipped around to see Bruce. "Hey green rage. I'm always up at night, which makes up my name." I said. "Now it's you with the nicknames?" He said while I sliced a dummy with a shadow blade I made. "I thought that you would be with your sister." "No, she'll be alright. It takes a lot to kill us." I said coldly. Inside, I was freaking out. I was totally worried about her. I was scared that she might had died.

"That's a little harsh considering that you're the only team member here who was family." Bruce said. I missed a dummy but skinned it's arm. I cursed a bit and looked at Bruce. "Yeah I know. But, that's why I don't let people close to me. They get hurt." I said, picking up my bag, making my way back to my room. "Rein told me about your little barrier. She told me why you want to be alone all the time. Truth is, you don't want to be alone do you?" He said walking behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

I blushed, but pulled away. I ran to the door, but something stopped me from running out. I looked back at Bruce, who was just standing there, looking at me. I wanted to hug him,no. I wanted to kiss him. I don't know how, but he was different from the other people who wanted me to join. He was kind, trusting, and nice. I looked down at the ground, wondering what I should do. But my body made the decision. I opened the doors and ran straight to my room. I heard my name being called but ignored it. What the hell did I just do? I wanted to trust him, but I didn't want to get him close to me. I reached my room my room, went inside, and locked my door. I fell to my knees, and just started to cry. Why am I crying? This didn't make sense. I heard Bruce knocking and trying to talk to me. I just blocked out the noise, took a shower, and went to bed. When I woke up, I heard the intercom calling the Avengers in. I flashed into my outfit, grabbed my headphone, and went towards the main bridge. I saw everyone there, even Blonde. I stood in a corner as always, but Bruce came next to me. I just ignored him and listened to my music. I know it's rude but today I didn't care.

Suddenly, everyone is looking at me. "I'm sorry what was that?" I said taking my headphones off. "I was introducing you to Thor, the God of thunder." Fury said. He seemed annoyed from the fact that I wasn't listening. "Hello fair maiden. Like your leader has told you, I am Thor. You may be?" Blonde charmingly said. "Nightshade. I'm a shadow master. Your Father has probably told stories about me and my sister has he not?" I replied. Thor nodded and continued, "Yes, he has seen you come about a few times in Asgard but not your sister. Why is that?"

I shifted a bit. "Rein had never seen the entrances to Asgard. I was also summoned a couple of time by your father." Thor walked to me and took my hand. He kissed it lightly and said, "Well it's an honor to meet you and Rein. The great legends of all nine realms." I pulled my hand away when he was done talking. "Yes well, now that this introduction is over." Fury said. I looked over and he continued. "Nightshade, I need you to get answers from Loki. Find out if he has anything else planned."

I just sighed and said, "Great, now I'm becoming another Romanoff. What a joy." I say walking out the room. They probably hate me. Oh well, not interested in having friends. I walked to Loki's chamber, but I made myself non-visible to him but the others could see me. I walked to were the point we were face to face. He still couldn't see me. "I know you're here, shadow master. Show yourself." He demanded.

I didn't show myself to him. "And why should I do that? I don't trust you, so you don't get to see me." I say. "Well, is there anyway to gain your trust? That beast seems to have your trust and it seems strong to." he said. I didn't respond. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? Did I make you angry?" he said, walking around, trying to find out where I am. He even tried to get into my mind, but it just hurt him. "Not even see, I don't let anyone get close to me." I say.

He continues to look around for me and says, "And why is that?" I know this was a bad idea, but I became visible for him when he turned his back to me. "Because, he is different. He managed to break my barrier. So he has my respect. But, you don't have one do you? You will let anyone in as long as they make you feel loved and wanted. You think you have one but inside, you want to be seen. You're lonely, sad, and have no one to turn to. You are pathetic." I say coldly.

I looked at Loki, who had sadness and anger in his eyes. He later smirked and said, "You really know how to put a person down. You are cold my dear. Now what would happen if I control the beast that's on this ship? But I think that you would be more worried about how I will control him." I whipped around and looked at him straight in the eyes. "What would you do to him?" I say with a shaky voice. I was actually scared for Bruce. "I know he has feelings for you. The way he looks at you and the way he tries to break this so called barrier." He said. He banged on the glass, causing me to jump a bit. "I will make him kill you in every way you fear and once he awakens from my control he will see what he has done. And when he screams in horror, I will split his skull." I turn around, making fake crying noises. I needed to make myself gullible.

"You're a monster." "No, you've brought the monster." Loki said. I turned around, completely fine, and realized that he was using Banner. "So, Banner. That's your play?" I say. Loki looked confused. "Loki is planning to unleash the Hulk." I say into my earpiece. "Thanks for your cooperation." I say smirking. I seem fine on the outside but inside I'm scared for Bruce. I don't know how bad the Hulk can get, so I have to be careful when I try to calm him.


	8. The Avengers Break Up

Bruce's POV

I woke up from the intercom, telling us that the Avenges were to report to the main bridge. I saw Nightshade in her corner, so I stood next to her. She looked at me and sighed. I smiled to myself. Fury had told Thor about Nightshade and Rein, but Nightshade wasn't listening. She had her headphones on, and took them off when everyone was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" she cluelessly said. "I was introducing you to Thor, the god of thunder. I also need you to get some answers from Loki. So go over there now." Fury said, sounding annoyed. "Great, now I'm becoming another Romanoff. What a joy." She said coldly. She walked out and everyone was silent. "Well, she brightens the mood doesn't she." Tony said.

"Is Nightshade always like this?" Thor asked. "Sadly yes. She's not a people person." Rein said."I don't care if she's always like this. I need her to stop ignoring the meetings. I swear, I will break those headphones." Fury said. He was really annoyed by her. "You can't. Tony tried to look through her Ipod, and he got zapped. The only one who can touch it is me." Rein said. "She seems to have incredible power. Have you ever seen her fight Fury?" Thor said, changing the subject.

"No, but every time I try, she ignores me. I know she's powerful but she cuts everyone but Rein and Bruce off." Fury said. Why is he bringing me into this? What did I do? "Never mind, I'm going to my office. Don't bother me, please." Everyone left the lab, leaving me and Tony. We got back to work and Tony decided to poke me with a sharp thing. "Tony, it's not going to work." I said, still looking at the computer. "Uggh when is my little bug going to finish?" Tony whined. (I know I mixed up a couple of thing, and I'm sorry. Please just go with it.) "Tony, you said it yourself, it will take a while. Especially since you're breaking into SHIELD's computers."

After a while, the computers found out about the bug and went into the lab. "What the hell Stark?" Fury said. Then after a bit of excuses, Steve came in and put a weapon on the table, and Fury confessed that they were going to used the tesseract for weapons. A few seconds later, Nightshade came in and told me that I had to leave. I ignored her but she told me that Loki was manipulating me but I still ignored her. I wanted to know why SHIELD was going to use the tesseract for weapons. "Because of him." Fury said and pointed to Thor. "Me?" Thor said. After that, things were hectic. "You want to know how I stay calm? You want to know my secret?" Everyone was arguing and I grabbed Loki's staff without noticing. The computer had found the signal of the tesseract, and I put down the staff. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick." I say while looking at the computer.

Nat and Nightshade followed me but we were stopped by a huge explosion. The three of us fell to the floor beneath. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and instantly knew that the other guy was coming out. But how? Nightshade put a lock on him? Did he manage to break it? Oh no! He's pissed!

Nightshade's POV

Nat and I were going to take Bruce out of the lab until an explosion had made all three of us fall to the floor beneath us. My sight was a bit fuzzy, my ears rang, and groaned in pain, but I saw Nat struggling to get her foot out of some metal that came down on her. I looked at the other side and saw that Bruce was groaning and breathing heavily. My eyes widen as I figured out that the Hulk had broke the lock. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and it wouldn't stop. I was screaming in pain and Nat was scared out of her mind. I bet I would be to, but I finally fought the pain long enough to help her get the metal off of her foot. I used the shadows the metal were making and lifted them up.

I helped her up and I saw her eyes widen in fear. I looked at what she was looking at and found out that Bruce had turned into the Hulk. I pushed her and mouthed_ Run. _She hesitated for a while but ran away, leaving me with a bad feeling, and the Hulk. I turned around, facing him and he charges at me. I hold both my hands up towards him, making shadows chains, and pull them back, making him fly and land on his back. This seems familiar. I made a violin out of shadows and started to play. But he managed to break my chains and he slapped me to a pipe.

I groaned in pain, and slowly got up, only to be grabbed and squeezed. I was about to let the last of my breath go until I found enough strength to make spikes form from shadows. He let go of me and started roaring in pain and holding his hand as if spikes did go into his hands. I gasped for air and started to run for my life. Hulk got over the pain, which pissed him off even more, and started to chase me. I hid inside a small air-duct and jumped a bit when I heard him roar. I was about to jump out until I felt a huge hand grab me by the leg and slam me down to the metal floor. I felt some blood trickle down my head and my vision was fuzzy. But I managed to see Hulk raise his hand to hit me again until I saw him get tackled to another room.

I saw that Thor was about to fight Hulk. I healed myself and ran next to Thor, but he pushed me away to doge Hulk's attacks. "Go. I can handle him! Go help the others!" Thor said. Later, I saw the Hulk fall from the window. I was a bit shocked but I ran to help others out. I helped some pilots get out of some areas that were barricaded and had killed some soldiers that were working for Loki. I ran to Loki's room only to see Loki stab Coulson and Thor yelling from the chamber he was previously in. I felt my eyes turn red in anger and stabbed Loki with a real knife.

I saw that this version was also and illusion and felt a sharp pain in my chest. I yelped in pain and fell to the ground, a few feet from where Phil was. I felt numb but managed to see Loki drop Thor out of the carrier. Then, he turned to me and looked in my eyes. He smirked and he was blasted to another room.

"Oh so that's what it does." Phil said. I finally healed myself and ran to Phil. "Stay with me Coulson. Don't die on us." I say my eyes filled with tears. "I thought you didn't like me?" he said, giving me a weird look. "No, I never disliked you. Now stop talking so I could heal you." I say looking at his wound. He grabbed my hand and said, "I know you can't fix this. It has a some of the tesseract inside. So if you do heal me, you will die. But there is something you can do for me." He said weakly. I looked up at him and asked, "What is it?" "Can you get Captain America to sign my cards. They're vintage, so it will mean a lot to me." I smiled and said, "Of course. I bet he will be so happy to sign them." I saw him smile big. I saw that big smile fade as he took his last breath.

I closed his eyes, and put my head to his. I made his body disappear and turned into a small lilly. I picked him up and held him to my chest with tears coming down my eyes. Fury came in and saw me, still on the ground but he didn't see Phil. "Where is Agent Coulson?" Fury asked sounding a bit scared. I stood up, still having the lily to my chest, and said, "He's dead." "Where's his body?" Fury asked but now his voice sounded sad. I turned to him and held the lily out.

"I turned his soul into a lily. I do this with the people I love. It's nice, knowing that Coulson's flower was a lily." I say, my voice sounding shaky. I heard Fury sigh and he put an arm around me. "Yeah, he had a soft spot for them." Fury said. We both walked out and I went to my room. I made my secret box appear, took out a small memory glass out and put the lilly inside. I had a small picture of me and Phil when I was 13 and set it on a shelf in my closet/bed.

Phil and I had met each other once, but I had to erase his memory because he would have died if anyone knew that he knew me. I walked out of my room and glanced at the picture. I met everyone at the Avengers table, where Tony, Steve and Rein were. Rein had a small scar on her arm but she hid it when she saw me staring at it. I sat away from everyone, put my headphones on and let a tear out. Everyone stared at me but their attention went to Fury when he walked in. I took of my headphones and Fury gave me sad look. "Agent Coulson is dead. He died a hero. I came too late and Nightshade wasn't able to heal him." Fury said.

Everyone looked sad. I saw Rein let out a tear and took out Phil's vintage cards. I set them in front of Steve and said, "He wanted me to ask you to sign them. I saw his final smile when I promised him."

"Agent Coulson believed that a group of extraordinary people will come together and help fight for the world called the Avengers. He died still believing in them." Fury said. Tony stood up and walked out. "What happened to his body?" Rein asked. Fury and I looked at each other and I let out my hand, revealing the lily that Coulson turned into. Rein widened her eyes because she knew that I do this. I did it for our parents, friends, and even pets. "What is that?" Steve asked.

"I can turn a person's body and soul into the flower they represent. Coulson was a lilly." I explain. "Why would you do that? I thought that you didn't like anyone here?" Steve asked. I sighed, made the flower glow and it revealed the memory of me and Coulson meeting

_Flash back_

_I was running from some people who wanted my power and I came to a house that seemed like someone was home. I knocked on the door loudly and it revealed a guy that looked older than me just by a few years. "Please help me! Some men are trying to kill me!" I yelled. _

_He instantly let me in and hid me in a closet. He told me to keep quiet and he locked the door. I heard a man yell and a gun fire. I was scared for my life but tried not to scream. Later, it was quiet. I heard footsteps coming towards the closet and heard someone trying to get the door open. I closed my eyes and heard the door fling open. I felt a gentle hand on my arm and looked up to see the guy who helped me. His arm had a whole and blood on it. I knew he had got shot._

_"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and he went into the bathroom. I walked around his house and saw the men who were trying to kill me were gone. I heard the guy walk behind me and grab my arm. He guided me to the living room and asked. "Are you hungry?" I nodded and he went to the kitchen. After a while he came back with some food and some water. _

_We both ate the food and he broke the silence by asking, "Why were those men after you?" I froze for a while and finally said, "I can control shadows and other things. Those men wanted to use me for my power but they also wanted to kill me." He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. _

_I stood up, made a violin out of shadows and played Shadows by Lindsey Stirling. After I was done, he was fascinated. "So what's your name?"he asked. "Nightshade." I reply. He smiled and held out his hand."Hi Nightshade. I'm Phil."I smiled and shook his hand. After he learned about my power, I would visit him and we would hang out. _

_Later on, I had turned 17. It was the day I had to leave to go help my sister balance the world. Before I left, I walked to Phil's house. I knocked on the door, but no one answers. I was a bit worried so I unlocked it and walked in. "Phil? Are you here? Sorry for barging in. But I ne-" I said._

_I was shocked but the sight of Phil tied to a chair and a man putting a gun to his head. I froze as Phil saw me and looked into my eyes with sadness in his. "Your friend here told me that you have a small gift. Maybe if you let me see your power, I will spare his life. But if you don't he will die." the man said, pushing the gun more into Phil's head. _

_I panicked and looked to the ground. I realized that I could save Phil but it involved killing the man. I didn't care. I wanted Phil to stay alive. So I made a violin from my shadows, and played. I made my shadows swirl around the man, grabbing him and suffocating him. I then used my shadows to free Phil and he ran towards me. Giving me a huge hug. I hugged back and tears ran through my eyes. I pull back and I looked at him. "What's wrong, Nightshade?" He asked. I looked at the ground and said, "I need to leave." "Oh okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."he said sadly. _

_"No, you don't get it. I need to leave for good. when I turned 17, my parents told me I have to leave so I could help my sister balance the there's one more thing I need to do."I say fighting tears."What! No I don't want you to leave!" "I'm sorry Phil, I have to." I say giving him one last hug. "Wait, what else do you have to do?" He asked with tears in his eyes. I looked at the ground and ran to him. He let out a yelp from the shadow knife I had made and was now unconscious._

_I put him on his bed and whispered to myself, "Erase your memories of me." I put my head to his and erased any memory of myself and walked out of his house. I looked back and flew away._

_End of Memory_

I saw that everyone was sad for me. I walked out and heard my name being called but I just ignored them. I went into my room and sat on my mini couch. I heard a knock on the door but I didn't hear it. The door opened and I saw Rein come in. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you met Coulson?" She asked. "I didn't want to get him hurt. But he did, so it didn't really matter." I said coldly. She just sighed and sat next to me.

"You know, the team is really nice and they want you to join us every step of the way. I know that yo-"I don't need this lecture again! So stop giving it to me." I yelled. It was silent until Steve came in and said, "Guys, it's time to suit up." Rein and I flashed into our outfits and followed Steve. We boarded on to a plane and Tony flew next to us. We were on our way to battle.


	9. The Battle

Rein's Pov

Steve had told us that we were going into battle. Me and Nightshade flashed into our outfits and caught up with him. We later met up with Nat and Clint, but Nightshade punched him just in case he was real. "Ow! What was that for?" "Just making sure." She said and walked on. Clint was on the ground and Nat helped him up. We later reached a plane and flew to New York, with Tony flying next to us. All five of us put on our earpieces and once we reached there, the portal was already open. Me and Nightshade flew out, met with Tony, and killed a couple of aliens. I made a bow and arrow from my light and so did Nightshade. We started shooting at them but later, we met with the others.

"Guys, Bruce is here." Nat said through the earpiece."Okay, tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said while I landed where the others were. We saw Tony fly around a building, but he had a scaly creature tailing him. "I-I don't see how that's a party."Nat said. "Um, Banner. I think it's time to get angry." Steve said. "That's my secret. I'm always angry" Bruce said. But the expectation was shattered when he didn't change into Hulk. Right when the creature was going to hit us, Nightshade flew towards it, swung her leg in a kick, and her shadows sliced the creature in half. She landed in front of Bruce and kissed him.

She pulled back and said, "He has really bad timing when it comes to breaking the lock." Bruce just stared at her in awe and then hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. Nightshade hugged him back. "Yeah this a nice reunion and all. But the world needs saving." Clint said. "You mind taking the lock off." Bruce asked Nightshade. "I already did. That kiss took it off." She replied. Bruce smiled and then turned into the Hulk. He roared in excitement.

Then Thor came a joined us. We all stood in a circle while Nat reloaded her guns, Clint got his bow and arrows ready, Tony charged his repulsers, Steve gripped his shield, Nightshade had a shadow blade on one arm and a shadow flame on the other, Thor swung his hammer in circles, while I had a curved light daggers in my hands that can make a person (Or alien) explode. Steve told Clint to be on a high building and look for any patterns, Tony and I to get the high lines, Nightshade to help Clint, and Hulk to smash. He seemed to like that idea. Steve and Nat stayed on the ground and helped get some civilians out if they were trapped. We all went to our posts and I flew next to Tony, slicing every alien that I flew by. I got shot down a couple of times but Tony caught me each time. We were all doing a good job so far, but I was worried about Nightshade.

Nightshade's POV

I was doing a good job with Clint, while I shot some aliens down with a bow and arrow or shot shadows. Clint was surprised that I did a bit better than him, but I had to leave because Nat was getting beat up. I beat up most of them and Nat helped me by shooting the rest. I flew towards Thor and morphed his lighting with my shadows, which made the strikes more deadly. It hurt a bit but when I use my full power with his thunder, but other than light, nothing cant really hurt me.

The same with Rein. I flew besides her, we flew up back to back, and swirled our powers together. Then we morphed into another version of us. I had used her powers to turn her into a violin and I had my wings become bigger, my body was swirling with light and shadows, and my hair was black and had gold tips.

"Wow, what is that." Tony said in amazement."The ultra sonic princess." Thor said. "She was said to hold the most power in the universe but was split into two different people. She only comes out when the world is in desperate need." He added. "Well, good timing. Now if you don't mind, demonstrate your power." Clint said while shooting an arrow at an alien without looking.

I nodded and flew higher into the sky. I raised the violin, made a force field around me and the others, and played Elements by Lindsey Stirling. My eyes turned bright purple as I played and everyone's power, speed, and strength rose. Some aliens tried to shoot me, but their beams just back fired on them. I was done but when I stopped playing, I heard a voice call my name. "Hey guys, we have a nuke coming in anytime now. And I have the perfect place to put it." Tony said through the mic.

Rein and I separated and I caught her hand. She summoned her wings and she looked at me with sad eyes. I sighed and said, "Sorry." I hugged her and flew as fast as I can to Tony. "Nightshade, go. I have this under control. Tell Rein I'm sorry." Tony said. "There will be need for that. You only have one life, and you need to cherish it." I tell him.

He had the nuke on his back and I blasted him to a building, causing him to knock out. I grabbed the nuke, made myself look like Tony, and flew up into the portal. The last this I heard was cheering. I smiled to myself as I saw the nuke blow up the chitari base. I had made a small air bubble before I came in , so I made my way back out but I felt a pain in my chest. I looked down and saw that I've been shot. And to make it worse, the chitari shot me with their gun and it had some of the tesseract's power inside it. Any light besides the sun's or man-made light can kill me instantly. I blacked out and was falling down to my death. I woke up from a huge roar and saw Tony, Hulk, Thor, and Cap around me.

"Wow, What happened? Did anyone kiss me?" I say. I lay my head down on the ground, healed myself, and got up. Everyone then came over and we made our way to Stark Tower. We got to Loki and he just said, "If it's all the same to you. I think I'll have that drink now." I heard Hulk grunt and then SHIELD took care of him."Hey buddy. Need to calm down?" I say, patting Hulk on the shoulder. "I'll get some cloths." Steve said.

Later he got back with some cloths that were Bruce's size and walked Hulk to the garage. I got a violin and played Moon Trance. Bruce became his regular naked size and without looking, I threw him the cloths. "Thanks." He said. "No problem. Oh and we're getting shawarma" I say, still not looking. I felt arms go around my waist and saw that it was Bruce. I blush a bit and push away. "Do the kisses mean anything to you? Or is that just me?" He asked.

I froze a bit and turned around, looking at the ground. "You really want the truth?" I ask blushing. "Yes tell me. I want to know if you have feelings for me because I sure have feelings for you." He said.

I froze again, not knowing what to say. Should I tell him? No, not yet. I hate being under pressure. I looked at him with my eyes that are now pink, and walked away, looking at the ground. I just pasted by everyone, not caring about what they said, and flew away. I sat on a pile of rubble at a blown up bank and started to cry. I heard someone come and I shifted into a cat. I hit under a desk and saw Bruce come towards the desk. I kept quiet, but he grabbed me and said, "Nightshade, please stop running. I need an answer from you." Tears filled my eyes so I bit his hand and ran away. I was about to reach the door until I heard a gunshot. I went back inside in my human form, but I ran into Bruce's arms.

"I love you. I don't want you to be alone anymore. I broke your barrier, now you're pushing me out of it." He said, hugging me. I cried into his arms and he held me tighter. Once I calmed down, I whispered into his ear, "I love you to. You are welcome into my life for now on." He smiled and lifted my chin to give me a passionate kiss. I kissed back and realized that, I'm not alone. I have a new family that will take care of me. No more hiding or running. I'm safe from danger as long as I'm with them. We pulled back and Tony called my cell phone.

"Hey guys, Fury told us that you guys get to live with me until the city is recovered." "Okay, we'll meet you there tomorrow. Bye." I reply and put it in my pocket. "Since when did you have a cell phone?" Bruce asked. "I've always had it. I just never took it out much."After a while, we walked back with Bruce's arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waist. He gave me a kiss and we joined everyone at the shawarma joint. We ate and headed back to the helicarrier. I took a shower and headed to bed. This may be a new chapter in my life.


	10. Moving in

Rein's POV

Nightshade had separated us but it was so sudden that I didn't summon my wings and she had to catch me. I got my wings and Tony had told us that a nuke was going towards the city.

"And I have just the place to put it." He added. I looked at Nightshade with sadness in my eyes. I can't believe that I was probably lose the man I love. I saw Nightshade sigh and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry." she said before dashing through the wind.

I flew after her but I didn't see the direction she went in. I heard a large crash in a building and flew towards in. I saw Tony, knocked out and I ran to his side. I woke him up and he looked at me with sad eyes. "Where's Nightshade?" I said with tears coming into my eyes. He sighed and pointed to a flying figure carrying a nuke. The figure looked like Tony but I instantly knew that it was her. I had tears pouring through my eyes and felt Tony put me in his arms, turning me away from the sight of my sister risking her life for the world.

"Close it" Steve said through the earpiece."He's not slowing down." I heard Steve say. I saw Tony run out of the building and fly towards Nightshade, but his jets failed. I cried even more when I saw him run out, leaving me alone. I flew to Nightshade and saw her on the ground, unconscious, but she was still in Tony's form. I fell to my knees from them feeling like jello. I felt like the world was torn and destroyed besides the fact that we just saved it. No, she saved it. I saw Tony run past me and everyone gave him a weird look.

"Tony? But how are yo-" "That's Nightshade. She blasted me off the nuke and took my image." Tony interrupted Thor.

Everyone looked at Nightshade in sorrow until Hulk roared and she woke up and turned back into her regular self. I let a breath of relief but I noticed that she had been shot. That should had killed her. I sensed the tesseract in her, yet her body rejected it. How is this possible?

"Wow, what happened? Did anyone kiss me?" She said. She got up and Steve said, "We have one more thing to do." He looked up at Stark Tower. After we caught Loki, we waited for Nightshade to calm Bruce down and come back. "Hey Rein. Can I talk to you?" Tony said.

I nodded and he took my hand. He led me into a small hallway. "Look, I know this may be crazy. But do you maybe want to go out with me?" He asked.I blushed super red and looked at the ground. "Yeah, this was a bad mistake. You probably like someone better than me." He mumbled and started to walk out.

I grabbed his arm and kissed him. He was surprised but kissed back. It was so passionate that I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss and when pulled away, I saw him blush madly. I giggled and held his hand.

We walked down the hallway and he asked, "Wait, was that a yes for the date?" I smiled and nodded. "Great, but how about we make it a double date with Bruce and Nightshade?" He asked.

I was a bit shocked. Nightshade liked Bruce? I knew that he liked her because he made it so obvious, but her liking him? "Nightshade likes Bruce? When did that happen?" I ask. Tony looked away and said, "Um I don't actually know if Nightshade likes Bruce. I never got the chance to talk to her about it." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"So you wanted to have the both of them go on a date with us without knowing if Nightshade has feelings about Bruce also." I say. "Hehe,yeah. I didn't think that through." he said. I just sighed again and we kept walking until we saw the others. "Where's Bruce and Nightshade?" I asked. "I think Nightshade is still with Br-." Clint got cut off by Nightshade running out of the garage with tears coming from her eyes.

I yelled out her name but she ignored me. I saw Bruce run out afterwards, but anger took over, so I slammed Bruce on a wall so fast that all you felt was the wind from the impact. "What the hell did you do to her?" I yelled while I heard Bruce wince at the pain. "Rein! Let him go" Nat said. I just kept on holding Bruce tightly but he just looked at the ground with sadness in his eyes. "I just confessed to her and she ran off. I didn't do anything to make her cry. She just ran off like that." He said, still looking at the ground.

"What color were her eyes?" I asked, calming down a bit. "Rein, what does that have to do with-" "Pink." Bruce cut off Tony. I let him go and smiled to myself. "What does pink mean Rein?" Bruce asked. "It means that she's in love." I said. I saw Bruce's eyes widen and he ran past me in the direction of Nightshade.

"Rein, so she does have feelings for him?" Steve asked. "Yeah. She does. She actually hid it quiet well. I'm surprised that she fooled us all." I added. I looked at Tony, who had a smile on his face and I gave him a hug. My sister has found love. I'm happy for her. But will she accept it? That's the real question.

Next Morning(Nightshade's POV)

"Time to wake up beautiful." I heard a voice say. "Nooo. Go away." I groaned. I sat up quickly when I realized that Bruce was in my room. I sighed and said, "Why the hell are you in my room?" "That's no way to greet someone who loves you." he said. I just groaned and slid the door shut. "Hey, hey, hey. It's actually time to wake up, sleepy." he said while sliding the door open and picking me up bridal style.

I still groaned when he dropped my on the mini couch. "Why?" I ask. "Because Fury told us to start packing so we can see Thor take Loki home and the rest of us can leave to Tony's mansion." He said while opening the curtains.

I fell off the couch when I saw the light and he just laughed his ass off. I just threw a pillow at him and told him to get out. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into a regular t-shirt and jeans with converse. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Bruce looking at the picture of me and Coulson.

"You didn't tell me that you knew him." He said. I glanced at the picture and said, "Yeah, he was like a brother to me." I let a tear slip out and Bruce just walked up to me and gave me a hug. He kissed my forehead and I hugged back. I grabbed my bag of cloths and headed out the door with Bruce by my side. He grabbed my hand and playfully squeezed it. We met up with everyone and boarded a plane. We got to New York and said our good-byes to Thor. After we saw them go into space, Tony and Bruce went into a two seated car, Nat and Clint drove next to them and so did Steve with his bike. I smiled at Rein and we had the same idea. We summoned our wings and stood between Tony's and Nat's car.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" I screamed and all the cars/bike went racing towards the mansion. Me and Rein had stayed behind and gave each other a knuckle bump. "How long do you think it'll take before they notice we're not there?" She asked me. I was about to say something until my phone rang. "Hello?" "YOU CHEATED!" Clint yelled, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. "No we didn't." I said and then I hung up. I looked at Rein and said, "Not very long."

The both of us teleported to the mansion just in time and saw the others park in the garage. Nat and Clint were first and yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE CHEATERS!"

We just stuck our tongue out and they glared at us. Nat walked next to me and put her arm around my waist. She did that until the others came back. Bruce saw Nat and he just said, "Yeah, I don't think so Nat. She's mine and only mine." He pushed her away and made me sit on his lap while he was leaning on a car.

Everyone gave us weird looks and Tony broke the silence by saying, "Well, you two make wonderful couple. How would you guys like to join me and Rein on a date?" He put his arms around both of us and I pulled away.

"Yeah, I don't really want to deal with people anymore after I just saved them." I say walking upstairs. "Aww come on. It'll be really fun!" Tony said. "No" I say coldly.

I just left and went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and took out an apple. I bit into it and saw everyone in the living room so I decided to scare them. I took the form of a white tiger, jumped out in front of everyone, and roared really loud. They all screamed in fear and Clint fell of the couch. Nat tried to jump on me but I just moved away from her. I turned into my regular self and laughed my ass off. Everyone was still scared but Bruce came up to me and picked me up. He slung me over his shoulder and said, "I think Nightshade needs a bath. IN THE POOL!"

The last thing I felt was ice cold water run through my lungs, stinging my whole body and my cloths getting soaked. I swim up and saw everyone laughing at me. My eyes turned from electric blue, to yellow. I saw Rein stop everyone from laughing and I ran out of the pool, to my room. I locked the door and ran to the bathroom. I hated being laughed at. I also hate being forced to almost die. I took a shower and slid my bed door closed. I cried and later fell asleep. It's the first day I'm here and I get laughed at and nearly drowned. This really sucked. I heard the door quietly open and I made a shadows wolf guard the bed. He growled and I heard a voice. "Nightshade, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were sensitive. It was stupid to throw you in the pool. Please forgive me." Bruce said.

I took the shadow wolf away but still didn't come out. I heard his footsteps coming closer to the bed but I made the door locked. "Please open the door. I'm sorry." He said trying to open the door.

I sit up and wipe away the tears and unlock the door. He slowly crawled into my bed and sat next to me. He pulled me to his arms, but I pushed away. My trust is really easy to break. He looked at me with sad eyes but sat in the corner. After a while, he was asleep so I crawled next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He later put his arms around me and I snuggled in his chest. We later fell asleep on the bed, he kissed me on the lips, and fell back asleep.

_"So cute. The monster has feelings for you."_ I heard in my mind.

I snapped my eyes open from shock. _"Loki?"_ I said in my head._ "Correct, shadow master"_


	11. An annoying day with Tony

Bruce's POV

Apparently, I learned that Nightshade was sensitive to heart. So, throwing her in the pool was a bad idea. Later, Tony had ordered pizza. I saw the others in the kitchen but not Nightshade. I was wondering where she was, so I walked to her room. I knocked on the door, but found that it was open. I peeked inside, and I heard growling. I saw a black wolf with red eyes. She later let me go on her bed but when I tried to wrap my arms around her, she pushed away. I gave her a sad look but stayed in my corner. I fell asleep but woke up when Nightshade put her head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around her while she snuggled into my chest. We later laid on the bed and fell asleep. I felt her jump but I just stayed still. All of a sudden, she was shaking. What was going on? I looked at her and she had fear in her eyes. "Are you okay Nightshade?" I asked, loosening my grip on her. She hid the fear and said, "Yeah. Of course I am. What time is it?" I looked at the clock and it said 8:42. "Almost 9. Why?" I say. She got up and started to changed. I blushed really bad and looked away. I heard her giggle and felt her get on the bed. I turned around and saw her in her bra, still having her pants on, and she on my lap. "What are you, fifteen?" she said. I just blushed even more and she started giggling. I love it when she does that. It's cute. She got off my lap and put on a work-out outfit. She left out the door, leaving me in her room, still blushing. What the hell just happened? Oh well.

Nightshade's POV (Next day)

"Correct, shadow master." I heard a voice in my head say. I realized that it was Loki. But how? How did he get in my head? It should have killed him. I started to shake and heard him say, "Oh I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" "How did you get in my head? You should have been dead from the lock." I ask. "It weakens when you are asleep. I wanted to tell you that I think you are stunning and I want you to be with me. If you don't, I will kill your precious Bruce. So I will give you time to think about it. Until then, you will be mine. Oh and if you try to tell your little friends, I will kill them to." He hissed into my head. It felt like poison seeping into my skin. Was he really serious? "Are you okay Nightshade?" I hear a voice say. I looked up and saw that it was Bruce. I smiled and said, "Yeah. Of course I am." I really wanted to tell him about Loki would kill him.

I didn't want him to get hurt. I got up from the bead, started to change into my training cloths, and saw that Bruce was blushing. I giggled and sat on his lap with my pants still on but with no shirt. He looked at me but blushed even more. I giggled even more and finished changing. I walked out the door and to the gym, I put my earphones on because I can't really move with my headphones. I made sure no one was inside the gym, and walked into the training room. I started with the practice dummies and made a shadow blade on my arm like in witch blade. So I started to slice up their heads , but heard the door open. I looked back and saw Steve. I made the shadow blade disappear, took off my earphones, and said, "You're still up? What brings you here?" He sets his bag on a bench, and said, "I wanted to test your strength, if you don't mind." I motioned him to the boxing ring and took my stance. I usually use Ayane's fighting style. (Dead Or Alive) So I used her stance. He took his and said, "I don't want to hurt you. So I guess I'll go easy on you." "Then that's going to be a mistake for you. So you ready or not?" I say. He nodded and he launched towards me.

He tried to punch me a couple of times but I dodged them easily. I grab his arm during one of his punches, slid under his legs, and pulled. He flipped on his back and when he got up, he tried to kick my legs in but I did a back flip. I jumped up and kicked him with both my legs. I did a punch and throw kick combo and he was on his chest lying on the floor. He raised up his hand, surrendering and I helped him up. "I told you it was a mistake to go easy on me." I say walking towards my bag. "You're really strong, how did you learn all those moves." He asked while panting and walking next to me. "the fighting style was from a video game, so I replicated her moves to my body and mind, making me have the skill for her fighting style. I can do it with other people, but I really don't like doing it unless I have to." I explain. "That's really impressive of you. Now I know why Fury asked you to join us. You are truly amazing." He said. I put my earphones on, fling my bag over my shoulder, and say, "Thanks."

I walk to my room, take a shower, changed, and put my favorite blue/purple headphones on. After I get dressed, I put my hair in a ponytail, and headed to the kitchen. I got some left over pizza and sat on the couch. I was happily eating my pizza, until Tony slid to the seat next to me. I didn't bother to look up so I kept eating. He just kept staring at me and scooting towards me until he was next to me. He kept poking at me and played with my hair and I got annoyed.

I sighed and said, "Tony, go away." "No, just wanted to ask you a important question." I sighed and asked, "Fine, what is it?" He smiled and said, "Me and your sister are going on a date and I wanted to know if you and Bruce would want to go." I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Does it involve a lot of people?" I ask taking a bite of my pizza. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. We haven't decided yet. But I won't tell you because it will be a surprise." He said, getting up from the seat and leaving the living room.

I later finished my pizza and went to my room. Bruce had left, I'm guessing to his room, and I turned on the T.V. After a while, I saw that it was dawn. I went to the roof and flew to the other side of the world. I brought the night to them and flew back to the mansion. I saw everyone in the kitchen eating, laughing, and cooking. I avoided them, but Bruce saw me and he grabbed my waist. He kissed my neck, dragged me to the bar stools, and he put me on his lap.

"Good morning. Want any breakfast?" Rein said. "No thanks." I replied. "Did you even eat at all today?" Nat asked. "Yeah, but you guys were asleep." I say. Tony suddenly dragged me off Bruce's lap and threw me into a Camaro. "TONY WHAT THE HELL!" I scream. He got in and smirked. "What are you doing? Let me out now!" I demand. "No, me and Rein have decided on where to go but I have to learn more about you while she does the same with Bruce. Now buckle up sweetheart." He said.

I sighed and put my seat belt on. We drove off and I put on my headphones. "Where are we going?" I ask but he just ignored me. I groaned and slid down my seat. Later, we were in front of his private jets. "Tony? Where the hell are we going?" I ask kinda scared. "How many times are you going to ask that dumb question? It's really annoying." He said while boarding the plane.

I sighed and got on. I sat in a corner on a couch but Tony sat next to me, trying to get me to drink. That's when I had a brilliant idea. I put one of my shadows inside of his drink without him noticing. When he drank it, I could see all his memories and thoughts. I saw that he was taking me to a couple of dress stores and a cafe. I sighed and slid down my seat while he played with his phone. After a while, we arrived at Beverly Hills. We got off and went to a store where I was forced to put on dress after dress. We finally found one and headed to a cafe. Tony ordered a coffee and I ordered a raspberry tea.

"So, on a scale 1-10, how much do you love Bruce?" he asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know. We just barley got together."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

I sighed and said, "9. Can I just go back to my room?" I pleaded. "Um, no. How many times do I have to say that?" He said, annoyed.

Good I'm hitting a nerve. "Just curious, did you tell Pepper about Rein?" I ask.

My eyes turned into a mischievous deep purple while I saw Tony freeze for a while. I smile to myself deviously and he was trying to find an answer. "Well, uh. I-I was going to umm, hehe." He tried to say. He rubbed his neck and looked at the ground. "Did you even tell my sister that you didn't call it off with Pepper?" I ask, this time Tony looked scared. "Well, I was going to get to that." He stuttered. "So you're technically cheating on my sister? Wow Tony, I didn't know you were that harsh of a player." I slithered."And I didn't know you were that harsh on people. Fine I'll call it off with Pepper." He stood up, took out his phone, and dialed a number.

I tried to see what number it was, but he moved away. I could barely hear the conversation but I did hear some screaming and crying. He later hung up and sat back down. My eyes turned back to normal, and I saw that Tony was a bit relieved. "So what did she say?" I ask, knowing it was Pepper on the phone. "She was fine with it. But I don't think she will do anything." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Really, so what was all that crying and yelling about?" I asked.

He glared at me but I knew I was going too far. My eyes changed to their regular electric blue. He seemed nervous for a while but later shook it off. "I'm bored! Is there and arcade anywhere near here?" I ask. Tony just gave me a weird look. I looked around the cafe and saw a music store. In Beverly Hills? Huh, I thought this place was for rich people cloths and other things but not instruments. I crossed the street and walked to the store, leaving Tony alone while he paid for the drinks. I saw Tony come after me and grabbed my hand. "You shouldn't go wandering off like that." I wasn't listening because I saw a beautiful piano.

I got out of Tony's grip, asked the clerk if I can play it, and sat down. I was staring at its beauty and I played the theme from Cloud Atlas. I had always loved this song. While I played, eyes were on me. I saw that people in the streets were coming in just to hear me. I was done playing and everyone, including Tony who barely came in, was clapping. I gave a small bow and went outside with Tony behind me.

"That was beautiful. Who wrote that?" He asked. I didn't have an answer because it will be bizarre to him. I sighed and just said, "I don't know. It was stuck in my head ever since I could remember, but when I was old enough to play, I played this out of nowhere." He gave me a weird look but continued walking.

I was at his side while we went store after store, trying on dress after dress, and stopped at about 6:00pm. I was tired and annoyed while Tony was charming a clerk lady. I rolled my eyes but followed him when we left. "Tony, can we go home now?" I groaned but Tony stopped for some reason. I bumped into his back and looked at what he was starring at. I saw that he was looking at a woman with red hair, freckles, and a ponytail. I went into his mind and saw that it was Pepper. She looked our way and I could barely see the hurt in her eyes. She looked like she had been crying. But why was she here? Maybe to get her mind off of the break up, but that only happened a few hours ago. Oh well, none of my concern.

I sighed and dragged him to another street. "Well that was strange." I say breaking the silence. Tony just kept silent. I waved my hand in front of his face but he just kept on starring at the ground. I went into his mind again and saw all the memories of him and Pepper. He seemed happy with her, but then the memories shifted to Rein. I saw his imaginations that he had with Rein. He had imagined them together in a beach and holding hands. It was beautiful, the way he felt when he first saw my sister. It reminded me about how I felt about Bruce.

"Can you stop going in my mind? It feels weird." I heard him say. I looked up and saw that he had tears coming into his eyes. I sighed and laid back on a wall. "Did you really want to break up with her Tony. Or did you did because you didn't want to hurt my sister?" I asked with my head down. I felt his eyes on me and he rubbed his neck.

"I honestly don't know why I did it. Maybe it was because I didn't want to end up in a situation I couldn't handle. I really liked being with Pepper but once I saw Rein for the first time, it was like she was meant to have my heart. My mind spun when ever I was near her and my heart would skip a beat when she smiled. I felt more happy with her than Pepper." He said. "Well it's over. Let's go home." He added.

Later we were in the jet and Tony started to ask me a ton of questions like what my favorite animal was(white tiger), what my favorite color was(deep purple), and how I felt about Bruce (I love him!). Later we were at the mansion and I carried the three shopping bags I had to my room. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and went to bed. Well this day was interesting, I guess.


	12. stay away from her

Rein's POV

After I took Bruce out shopping, we went home. He went to his room and I went to mine. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into my black shorts and black tank top. I was sound asleep until I was woken up from a small crash downstairs. I didn't know what time it was, so I cautiously walked down the stairs, leaned against the wall so I wouldn't be seen, and saw Clint on the couch. He had a drink in his hand, and I walked silently walked behind the couch. He was staring out the widow but later realized that I was behind him. He seemed startled but calmed down when he saw it was me.

"You're up pretty late. What brings you here?" I ask.

He just continued to look out the window. I put a hand on his shoulder but he just jumped on me so that he was on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. He did this so quickly, I couldn't respond at all. I was about to scream but he just put a hand on my mouth. What was he going to do? I looked at the drink he was holding. Vodka. He's drunk.

"Why do you hang out with Tony when you can have a pleasurable man like me? I can show you a good time." He said, kissing my neck and his hand slithering up my shirt.

I couldn't move, I was too scared and he was stronger than me. His hand was still covering my mouth and the only thing I managed to do was cry. I close my eyes, wishing that this was just a nightmare. All of a sudden, I feel his body weight fly off me and I can finally move. I sat up the couch and saw Clint on the floor. I also saw Nightshade with a black aura surrounding her. She was really pissed because her eyes where blood red, her hair was now orange. I saw this once, but it was when she found out I was being bullied and when I found out that she had killed the ones responsible.

Her anger causes her to black out and her anger takes over, making her unstoppable. Clint had his bow and arrows aimed at her and Nightshade had her wings and her arm blade. Soon after, the other came down and saw the two ready to fight.

"What the hell is going on?" Steve asked. "What's happening to Nightshade? What's that black aura around her?" Bruce asked, sounding more concerned.

I hesitated for a while, wondering if I should tell them. I was about to say something but Nightshade beat me to it. "Clint was going to rape Rein." She said coldly.

Everyone was shocked and I felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Tony holding me protectively. He had anger in his eyes and he just told Nat and Bruce to take me to my room. Why are they making me leave? What are they going to do?

Nightshade's POV

I was asleep until I heard small crashes coming from the living room. I got up and walked downstairs. I hid behind a wall so I could see what was happening. I saw Clint on top of Rein, who was crying and my blood boiled. I felt my eyes turn blood red and my hair turned orange. I tackled the bastard, making him slam on the ground. I got up and made my arm blade appear while he got his bow. He aimed it at my head while the others came and saw me and him. I heard them ask questions to Rein in fear.

"What the hell happened?" Steve asked. Rein was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Clint was going to rape Rein." I said coldly.

I felt their eyes burn into both of our heads. Tony had told Bruce and Nat to take Rein back to her room. Tony and Steve were on both sides of me. Clint's eyes widened in fear as he saw the three of us taking our fighting stance.

"Well, this is a party. All I wanted to do was have a good time" he said but his words were slurred.

I charged at him and did an air jump, causing him to slam against the wall. Then, Steve had punched him in the chest and Tony kicked him in the shoulder making him fall to the ground. Clint shot an arrow at Steve and he tried to dodge it, only it hit him in the shoulder. Tony ran to him and Steve winced at the pain when Tony barely touched it. This pissed me off even more so I tried to strike him with my arm blade. I managed to nip his arm and when he yelped in pain, I did a spinning kick, making him crash through the wall. He groaned in pain and tried to get up. I pushed him back to the ground with my foot and my anger took over my body.

I couldn't control my actions when I started to beat him. I later heard screaming and felt arms around my waist, pulling me back from Clint. . . .who was half dead. I fought the person who was holding me but felt something sharp in my arm. I felt dizzy and later blacked out. The last thing I saw was Nat running towards Clint and Tony getting the arrow out of Steve. What have I done? I later woke up from the sun gleaming in my eyes, I sat up and saw Bruce on my mini couch.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He said sitting next to me. "Yeah if you call nightmare of my sister being in fear good sleep." He sighed and gave me a glass of water and a pill. I took the pill and he took the glass and put it on the desk next to my laptop.

"So what was that last night? Why did you have that black aura around you again?" He asked.

I looked in his eyes and he had fear and concern inside them. I looked away and climbed out of my bed. I paced around for a while and he walked behind me, putting his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my neck and I put my arm around his.

I sighed and said, "It was my temper. It came out once when my sister was being bullied and I went to the kids who had hurt her. My anger took over my body and mind. I was so angry that I killed them. I woke up from the black out and saw what I had done. Rein was terrified of me for a while and I understood why. I was covered in their blood and my eyes were emotionless. I had made Rein have nightmares for about a month, so I stayed away from her for a long time." I said with my voice shaky so Bruce held me tighter.

I got out of his grip and walked out of my room. I went into Clint's room and saw him bruised up. He had a broken arm, busted lip, and some cuts on his face. I saw Nat next to him and she tried to push me out of the room. "Haven't you done enough damage? Get out now before you hurt anyone else!" She hissed.

I just pushed her aside and and walked in front of Clint. He looked up at me in fear and then looked back at the ground. He seemed like he was waiting for another smack in the face. But all I did was grab him from his collar, and raised him up in the air. He seemed afraid but I just said, "If you ever touch or even try to do anything to Rein, I swear, I will kill you! Do you understand?"

It was silent for a while and he just said, "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't know why I did it. I'm sorry, I swear on my life I won't try to do it again. If I do, you have my permission to kill me." He sounded serious. "Clint!" Nat called to him like he was crazy.I put him down and walked away.

Once I reached the door, I looked back and said, "Then, I will make sure you keep that promise. So stay away from her for now on."

I walked out the door and went to Rein's room. I knocked on the door and heard a small "Come in". I walked in and saw Tony and Steve with her. When she saw that it was me, her eyes widened in fear.

"I'll leave you two alone." Tony said while he motioned Steve to follow. She turned away and sat on her couch.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry about last night. I let my temper get the best of me again. I should had controlled it. And I kn-"

"What the hell was that? You nearly killed one of our friends. Why would you do that?! Can you control your anger for once? Why don't you to do anything that will either embarrass me or give me nightmares?! I'm tired of you always doing this! Why can't you be normal?" She yelled.I started to have tears coming into my eyes, but I fought it.

I looked at the ground, my eyes now yellow, and said, "So that's it? I kept myself from going into your mind, hiding all this time to keep you safe, and when I fight just to keep you from having even worst nightmares you repay me by yelling at me and telling me I should be normal? What happened to you not caring what other thought of you? What happened to us being unique? Tell me!" Rein walked from the couch and to the window. She just kept silent.

"Why all of sudden you want to be normal? I kept my distance from you so I won't have to hurt you. I did your job of keeping us safe when you're the older sister! Why do you feel like this?" I said this so coldly that Rein had winced from me yelling.

Dammit, I hate being yelled at. I summoned my wings, pulled my hoodie up and made a shadow portal. I flew to Japan and into my house. I dismissed my wings and walked up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and punched the wall. Why did she want to be normal? Why is she acting like this? Did she really mean it when she said it? A lot of unanswered questions popped into my head. I climbed into my bed and cried myself to sleep. My phone rang a couple of times from Steve, Tony, Nat, Clint, Rein, and even Bruce. I ignored them all. I didn't want to talk to anyone at this point. I just fell asleep again and wondered if I'll go back or not. No, I can't. Not after today. I've hurt too many people now. It's time to disappear again


	13. Strange Surprise

Nightshade's POV

It's been a couple of days since I left. My phone still rings like crazy but I ignore them. I haven't made contact with anyone, just like the old days. The only time I would get out the house is when I had to bring the night to the other side of the world. I would run into Rein a couple of times but I hid from her. She would try to find me but I would be long gone by the time she sees me. I didn't want to talk to her, not because of the argument, but the fact that I had hurt her too many times. I didn't want to do that anymore. I walked into my house and flopped on the couch. I was blasting my music, making the neighbors mad, but I didn't care. Music soothes me, I didn't want to be bothered.

_"Time's up lovely, what's your decision?"_I groaned from a voice in my head.

I knew who it was. I remembered the little conversation we had a while back. _Go away Loki you're being creepy. _

_How did you even get in my head?_ He chuckled and I sent some bad memories inside his head, making him wince a bit. _Now that wasn't nice. Now tell me, have you decided?_ I was silent for a while. I didn't want to be with him, but I didn't want any of the Avengers getting hurt, especially Bruce. I have no choice at all.

_You didn't answer my question but oh well. If I do agree, how would you get here?_

_Easy, Thor spoke to my father into letting me out early. Oh and you have quite the imagination. Dark but cute at the same time._

I raised an eyebrow. _Okay, just stay out of my head._

_So is that a yes Night?_ he slithered

I sighed and rubbed my neck. _Yeah, and don't call me that._

I felt him smirk again but didn't mind it. _Great. Also, if you try to tell the Avengers, I will do the most terrible things to them so you would beg for mercy. Besides, all you can do is leave small scratches on me, a god, a king!_

_Okay, just shut up already._ I yelled.

I smirked to myself. Obviously, he doesn't know everything about me. I won't say anything, just leave them out of this.

_Well it's official, you are my lover. See you soon._

I hated the words that came out of his mouth. I wanted to kill him but I can't get that power by myself. I would need Rein. I miss her, but I can't see her. She probably hates me. I want to be with Bruce mostly, but I will just get him killed. I loved him, so this is for his own good. I just want one more kiss from his warm lips. One more kiss.

Bruce's POV

Nightshade didn't come back for a while so I asked Tony where she was. "She's in Rein's room. They're talking. It's best if you leave them alone." He said.

I looked at Steve and saw that he was worried. "What's up with you guys. How come you're gloomy?" I asked. They gave each other looks and Steve sighed and said, "Rein's mad at Nightshade because she went crazy when she was fighting Clint. She told us that she wished that Nightshade was normal and not a freak. She was embarrassed by her because when ever Rein's life would be normal, Nightshade will blow their secret when she would get in fights. Rein wants to be normal, but with Nightshade with her..." They just stayed silent and looked at the ground.

"With Nightshade around, she feels like a freak also." I finished they're sentence.

They continued to look at the ground. Did Rein really feel that way around Nightshade? Why would she be like that to her own sister. I heard yelling coming from Rein's room and the three of us walked towards the door. I heard Nightshade yell for a while but it was silent. I heard small crying sounds coming through the door. Tony walked in and saw Rein crying. He was comforting her but I realized that Nightshade wasn't in the room.

"Where's Nightshade?" I asked. "She's gone. I don't think she will be coming back soon." Rein says, crying even harder. "Why do you say that?" Steve asked, sounding concerned. "I yelled at her, and it was too much for her so she flew off. I have no idea where she is. I told her the way I felt about her being around, so she left." She said, with her head buried in Tony's chest. I felt my blood boil. I was so mad that she made Nightshade leave for who knows how long. I was angry.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO YOUR OWN SISTER! SHE PROTECTED YOU THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DON'T EVEN APPRECIATE IT. SHE RISKED HER LIFE FOR THE WHOLE WORLD, TONY, AND YOU! AND YOU REPAY HER BY YELLING AT HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled.

I saw her flinch in fear. I left the room, pushing my way from Steve and went to my room. I felt the big guy trying to escape the lock Nightshade put on but he couldn't . I punched the wall, making a crack form, and screamed from the top of my lungs. Nat knocked on my door but later went away when I told her I was alright. I started to cry on my bed and later fell asleep. A few days passed on and Nightshade hasn't come back. I tried to call her, but she never answered. I was depressed every day that went on without her. I distanced myself from the others and started to drink some of Tony's alcohol. I decided that I would go to Tokyo this weekend with Tony's jet to go see Nightshade. I was on my was to ask him but my phone rang. I saw that it was Nightshade.

I quickly answered it and said, "Hey Nightshade."

"Hey Bruce. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in a while. I was a little scared that you might hate me." She said.

She sounded a bit strange but I didn't care. I wanted to hear her voice. "Why would I be mad at you? I love you and nothing is going to change that." I said.

"I love you to. I have a favor to ask." "Sure what is it? " I ask.

"I want you to come see me at my house tonight, along with the others. Is that okay?" The way she said this was still strange. I don't know why but It didn't sound like her.

"Okay sure. I'll tell Tony to let us use his plane." I say. "Great! I'll see you then." she said happily. "Okay I lov-" I was cut off because she had already hung up.

Weird. I told Tony and the others that Nightshade wanted us to visit. They gave weird looks to each other but shrugged it off. We later got in a limo and drove to the airport. We boarded the plane and set out to Tokyo. It was morning by the time we got to her house I knocked on the door. There wasn't any response and I turned the knob. The door was opened. Strange but she probably knew we were coming. I walked in and saw Nightshade on the ground, strapped with a green mist. Beside her was...Loki?


	14. My life can be hell without you

Nightshade's POV

I was in my room, wondering if I should tell the others about Loki, but then again, I don't want them to get hurt. I couldn't tell them, it's best if they don't know.

"Hello beautiful." I heard a voice say. I whipped around, held a gun up, and saw Loki.

"What do you want?" I said coldly. I saw Thor next to him, keeping an eye on him.

"Is that how you say hello? That seems rather harsh, my dear." Loki says innocently. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to them. "Hey Thor. What's going on at Asgard?" I ask, still having my back to them.

"Everything is swell. My father has agreed to let Loki out early just so he can see you. You didn't tell me you and my brother had a relationship. I thought you would be with Bruce. How are the other anyway?" Thor says.

I wanted to tell him the truth now that he was here. I tried to keep in my tears when Thor mentioned Bruce. "Everyone is great and yeah, I was a bit scared to admit me and Loki's relationship." I said, deceiving Thor.

I really hated lying unless I really had to. I had enough skill to even trick Loki, and he's the God of Mischief. But, I had no choice. "Well, as long as you are happy. I also wanted to tell you that my father, Odin, wants to acquaint you since you have been with Loki. He just wants to make sure you're not up to any evil, which I doubt you are." Thor said.

Shit, now Odin wants to meet me? This day gets worse every second. I sighed and turned to them. "Okay, I don't mind. So when do we go?" I ask, faking a smile on my face. I really hated this, but it's also instinct to lie. Why can't I stop? "Brother, do you mind if I talk to Nightshade alone?" Loki asks, sounding innocent.

Thor gave me a look, asking if I was sure, and I just nodded. He left the room, closed the door, and left me with the man who is forcing me to 'love' him. Loki walked towards me and kissed me. I pulled away in hate and he slapped me. I felt my eyes turn red, but I fought it.

"Well my dear, it seems that you don't like to be surprised at all. But you have to get used to me kissing you and also holding you." He said, pulling me up to his chest.

I tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip on me, making me wince in pain. "Now, don't struggle or I will have to hurt that little team of yours." he hissed in my ear. I widened my eyes in fear and obeyed.

He let me go but I just fell to my knees. "Good, now time for the real reason why I wanted to come here." He said while smirking evilly. I heard a small yelp of frustration outside the door and I quickly opened the door to see Thor tied with a green mist. I was pissed and sadden at the same time. "We had a deal! You said you weren't going to hurt anyone!" I yell, having tears pouring out of my eyes.

I saw Loki smirking and he raised his hand at me, making the same green mist form around me, and tying me up as well. He lifted me up, took me downstairs, and dropping me to the ground. I heard the door open and saw the team come in.

"Hey Nightshade. Sorry for barging in." I heard Bruce say. He saw me tied up and Loki next to me. I saw a hint of green in his eyes and knew that this wasn't good.

Bruce's POV

After seeing Nightshade strapped down by Loki, I felt the Big Guy trying to come out. I tried to keep him inside, but just the sight of Loki made me want to tear him apart.

Tony put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Loki why aren't you at Asgard? Where's Thor?" I saw Loki smirk and made the mist holding Nightshade tighten up.

She yelped in pain and looked at me with sad eyes. They were green this time and I looked back at Rein who had fear in her eyes.

"Rein, what does green mean?" I whisper to her. She still had fear in her eyes but managed to say, "Guilt."

Guilt? Why was she guilty? What happened?

"My father has let me out early so I can see my lover. I couldn't wait to see here so Thor convinced him to let come here. Speaking of Thor...he's in a special room where I will torture him and the rest of you until Nightshade will agree to show me her true self." Loki said.

My eyes widened and I was ready to kill this guy. Why would Nightshade want to be with him? I love her. So why would she do this to me? I felt the other guy pounding against the lock, ready to come out but I still fought it. I looked up at Nightshade, whose eyes were still green, and she had tears in her eyes.

"This wasn't the deal! You told me you weren't going to hurt them! Just take me and leave them out of this now!" She yelled, trying to hold in tears.

"I don't think so my dear. Now if you don't mind." He said while raising his hand towards us and making green mist surround us.

I was teleported to a dark room, strapped down tot the ground, and only saw a small screen that showed Rein, Tony, Steve, Clint, Nat, Thor, and Nightshade with Loki now gone from her side. She saw the monitor and she had her eyes widened.

"Nightshade what's going on!?" I heard Steve say. Everyone was about to panic until we heard Loki's voice.

"Let's start with the man out of time." he said.

Shit. What is he going to do with Steve? I saw him being hit with a bat. I looked at the others and saw most of them looking away. I looked at Nightshade and she was shaking. Her eyes now yellow. Later, Loki was having Natasha's nightmares come to her mind and she screamed with horror. Nightshade was still crying but this time she was looking away. Loki went one by one. Tony had his arc reactor cracked piece by piece, Clint getting shot with arrows, Thor being electrocuted, and Rein having an illusion of Nightshade doing all the things she feared the most. Nightshade was one the ground, crying and begging for him to stop. I hated this, I didn't want to see her like this. I felt the "Big guy" trying to get out, but the lock was too strong this time.

"Last but not least, the beast with no control." I heard Loki's voice say.

I lowered my head in sorrow. I can't believe that this is the last time I will be able to see the love of my life. I didn't want to leave her like this, not this way. I saw her head pop up and she had her eyes all puffed up and red. I waited for Loki to come but he didn't. I looked at Nightshade and saw Loki next to her. I felt my heart skip a beat. My mind was filled in anger. I saw Loki pick her up and he started to kiss her. I felt my blood star to boil. I really wanted to kill this guy now. He saw my expression and he continued to kiss her but he later made his way to her neck. I saw Nightshade start to cry again. I wanted to scream but I was stopped by something. I felt the Hulk burst through the lock and he quickly took over my body. The last thing I saw was Nightshade burst away from the mist, and crashed into the room I was. I felt arms around me and I blacked out.

Nightshade's POV

Once I saw Bruce turn into Hulk, I broke free from the mist, kicked Loki far, and burst into the illusion Bruce was being held captive. I hugged him but he just continued to change. After a while, he was Hulk. I was waiting for a gigantic punch, but I just felt huge arms go around my body. I looked up and saw Hulk giving me a hug. He smiled and later went to Loki. I just heard a bunch of crashes, but I shook them off to find the others. I concentrated on the shadows that I linked to the others and broke the spell that was hiding them. Their unconscious bodies were on the ground and I shadow-ported them to the basement. After doing that, I ran to where Hulk was and saw Loki on the floor, unconscious, and put him in a portal that will take him to Odin. I took out my violin and played.

After he was calm down, he shrunk to his regular, naked self. I got some cloths from my shadows and handed them to him. He put them on while I went to the basement. I had no choice but to heal them all by myself. I started with Rein, which wasn't that bad. I later went to Nat, Clint, Steve, Tony(the worse), and Thor. I later started to cough up a lot of blood. I felt eyes on me but didn't look back. I already knew who it was.

"I thought it was dangerous for you to heal. Why are you doing this? I could've helped them." I heard Bruce say.

His voice was filled with worry but after I was done with the coughing, I wiped up the blood off from the corners of my mouth and walked towards him. I hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"I didn't want to lose my family." I whisper in his ear.

He just held me tighter. He lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. He licked my lip, begging for entrance and when I let him, he explored my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist. He deepened the kiss and soon pulled away for a breath. After a while, the others woke up and I gave them all a hug. But it turned into a dog pile and we all laughed together. I climbed out and they were still on the floor, thinking that I was still on the bottom. After a while, Thor came up to me and messed my hair up. I gave him a hug and he returned it. We went to the mansion where I was thanked, hugged, and kissed(on the cheek).

Tony ordered pizza and we laughed at the table while we ate. It was getting late so I decided to take a shower. After I was done, I brushed my teeth and hair, changed into my regular pj's, and hopped into my bed. I had some nightmares for a while, so I went into Bruce's room. I snuggled next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. We went to sleep peacefully until Bruce woke me up.

"Nightshade?" he asked. "Yeah Bruce?" I reply with my eyes still closed. "Does this mean that you're going to come back and live with us?" I froze for a while. I forgot about the reason why I left. I wanted to protect them, so I left. But looking at what happened earlier, I had got them hurt even more. I finally realized that I can protect them even more just being here. Without them, I'm weak. I smiled and looked into Bruce's eyes. My eyes turned pink and they glowed through the darkness.

"Of course. I don't ever want to leave you ever again." I say. Bruce smiled and kissed my forehead. He went back to sleep, but I just watched his. He was so peaceful when he slept. I love him and he loves me. I feel like we were meant to be together, and I don't want to lose that feeling. I later fell asleep in his arms. I hope nothing gets between us again, because my life can be hell without you Bruce Banner.


	15. Too many questions

Tony's POV

After Nightshade had come back, everything was back to normal. Rein was a little awkward around her but later loosened up. The thing that's been bugging me is how Nightshade healed Rein. I thought when they touched, Nightshade would fizzle up. I had some questions pop into my head for some reason. I later shook it of and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done, I came into the kitchen and saw Nightshade on the couch with Cap and Clint, Rein and Nat cooking, Bruce and Thor on the bar stools, and I figured I will sit next to Bruce.

"Morning Tony." I heard Cap say.

"Morning Spangles." I replied.

Rein gave me plate of eggs and bacon. I was about to take a bite of the bacon until Nightshade snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I yell. She just gave me a smirk and left to the door.

"Where you going Night?" Bruce asked her before she got to the door. She looked back at him and said, "Work. It's almost 8 at the other side of the world. So I'll see you guys later." Bruce walked to her and gave her a hug and kiss. She stopped at the door and turned again.

"Hey guys, what do you want for lunch?" she asked. We gave puzzled looks to each other and I broke the silence.

"Chinese! Can you also get fortune cookies?" I asked. She just nodded and walked out the door. Everyone looked at Rein and I'm guessing we had the same thought.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"Why don't we see you bring the day to the other side of the world?" Thor asked, stuffing another pop-tart in his mouth.

Rein shrugged and said, "Because you guys are asleep. And I usually just fly around the area and come back. Nightshade has to make sure nothing bad is happening. No one steals or do anything in the day, so Nightshade has to stop whoever is making the world shitty."

I felt kinda bad for Nightshade. She has to go and stop bad people when we are here. She has a more tougher job than Rein.

"So, Nightshade is risking her life everyday? Why does she do it alone?" Bruce asked. Rein sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Also, one thing has been bothering me." Cap said. We turned to him and he started walking towards us. "When she was captured by Loki, How was she able to heal you and not die?" He continued.

So I wasn't the only one with the same idea. Again, she shrugged. It was silent for a while. No not the awkward kind of silence, but the "you talk you get beaten up" kinda silence. So that went on and Nightshade came in the door with some bags in her hand.

"I'm back! I hope you guys are hungry because I brought sushi and some other stuff. Oh and I got the fortune cookies for you Tony." She said happily.

Now, we all turned to her. She flinched for a while but gave us a puzzled look. "Umm did I do something?" She asked.

"You have bee keeping some secrets from us Night." Clint said, breaking the silence.

Nightshade was still confused and asked, "Which ones? I have too many to count." Her eyes were now a curious yellow.

"How were you able to heal Rein without dying?" Cap asked. Night's eyes were now fighting to a color.

Rein looked a bit worried but then Nat said, "Also, how did you survive that tesseract beam when you got shot in battle?" Nightshade was now a little nervous. Everyone was piling questions on her and her eyes were going, blue to red to yellow and stopped at white.

"Stop! You're freaking her out." Rein yelled. Nightshade had tears in her eyes and ran outside the door. Bruce followed her and when he got her, she accidentally hit him. She froze for a while but when Bruce got up, he tried to reach out to her but she flew away. I ran to Bruce and saw his cheek bruised. I sighed and gave the team a death glare.

"Congratulations. You made her run away...again." I said coldly. I walked Bruce to his room and he just had a sad look on his face. I sighed and closed the door. I went to the garage, suited up, and flew to Nightshade. I had a feeling that she was at the beach. I have no Idea why but it felt like she wanted me to find her. I flew to the nearest beach and finally found her. I landed next to her and she looked back at me with her eyes still white.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

She looked away and started to fly. I caught her ankle and she tried to kick my hand. I had no choice but to slam her on the sand. She started to cry and I took off my suit to calm her down. I hugged her and she tried to pull away but I just kept my grip on her. She finally calmed down and I was about to ask her what was going on until she beat me to it.

"Odin made a deal with me when I was 19. He told me that if I ever needed to help Thor or keep peace with the realms, he will allow me to be able to withstand anything that will kill me. So he did when I transformed with Rein and when the beam hit me, my body was able to treat it like it was a small bullet and not kill me. So that's why I was able to heal you and Rein." She said with a tiny voice.

I smiled and pulled her up. She gave a weird look but I ignored it. "Come on, we're going home. Oh and the date we talked about a few weeks ago, It's tomorrow." I said to her.

She groaned and followed me to the mansion. Bruce jumped from the couch and hugged her once she came inside the door. She saw his bruise and tried to kissed him to heal the bruise but Bruce took her hand and told her it was alright. We later ate the food Nightshade had given us and watched TV. I saw Nightshade cuddled with Bruce, Nat on Clint's lap, Cap was making his way to his room, along with Thor, and Rein was snuggled in my chest. I later knocked on the couch out along with the others. This day was weird, oh well.


	16. The date

Nightshade's POV

I woke up and felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Bruce holding me in his arms, still sleeping. I gently stroked the bridge of his nose with my finger. He just rubbed his nose and fell back asleep. I giggled and saw Tony stretching his arms and yawned.

"Morning sleepy head." I say, trying to leave Bruce's grip without waking him, but he just held me tighter.

"Morning Night." he whispers. I raised my eyebrow.

"Night? Since when do you call me that?" I ask.

"Does it bug you?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Yeah it kinda does" I replied. He laughed quietly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, today's the date." He added with the smirk still plastered on his face. I groaned and realized that Thor and Steve were gone.

"Hey where's Thor and Steve?" I ask. Tony looked around the room with a puzzled look. He shrugged and then Rein woke up with a small yawn.

"Morning beautiful" Tony whispered, making Rein blush. "Morning handsome" She replied, kissing him in the cheek.

"Yeah okay. That's gross." I said. "Well you have Bruce to make out with." Rein replied.

"What about making out with me?" Bruce asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"We were just discussing about the double date you and Night have with us." Tony said. Bruce gave me a weird look and I shrugged.

"Is that today? I thought you guys forgot about it." He said.

"No, they have been waiting for the perfect time to surprise us." I added.

I got out from Bruce's lap and made my way to my room. I took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and slipped into a black tank top and shorts that reached to my knees. I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it, I saw Rein holding my headphones up to my face.

"Oh, thanks. I need those." I said while grabbing them and resting them on my shoulders.

"For what?" Rein asked. I smirked and my eyes turned a mischievous purple. She just rubbed the bridge of her nose and let me pass. I walked into the living room where I saw Nat and Clint awake. They were making out and when I passed them, I smirked and said, "Take a break Nat, I need to borrow Clint for a while."

She gave me a weird look and she got off from the couch to the kitchen.

"Well you know how to spoil the moment. What do you need?" He asked.

I smirked a bit more and said, "I want to test your strength. You and me, in the boxing ring in a few minutes. Okay?"

He thought about it and nodded. "Sure. But you better not cry when I kick your ass." He said while walking past me.

I felt like ticking him off before we fight. "Oh and one more thing. I had better moments with Nat then you." I said.

I walked past him and he had a puzzled look on his face, which was hilarious. I walked out of the living room and to the kitchen. I saw the others and they just continued to eat.

"Hey, if you want to see Clint get his ass kicked. Then come to the boxing ring in a few." I say, swiping a piece of toast.

"You against Clint?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrow. I smiled and nodded. They gave each other some looks, leaving a weird silence.

"Sure why not? Let's go see who'll win." Tony said, raising his arms in the air. I smirked and skipped to my room to change. I got in my work-out outfit and I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Bruce, who had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my smile fading. He rubbed his neck, sighed, and said, "Are you sure you want to do this? What if you-"

"Lose control? Try to kill him for what he did to Rein?" I cut him off. He just looked at the ground, taking my hands.

"I just want you to be safe and try not to kill him." He mumbled. I put my forehead on his and looked into his eyes.

"That's not going to happen. And no promises on the killing part." I say. He just lifted my chin and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same with my waist, pulling me against him, deepening the kiss. We pulled away and I walked to the gym while holding his hand. Clint was ready and I crawled into the ring, taking my stance. Rein put on upbeat music, making my eyes turn deep purple, and Clint lunged at me. I blocked his punches and kicks easily. I grabbed his arm, whipped behind him, and pulled on his arm, making him spin to the floor. Everyone clapped for my victory and he got up from the ground.

"Ready for round two?" Rein asked while raising her hand.

We both nodded and Rein swung her hand down, signaling us to begin. This time, I ran to Clint and tried to kick him but her grabbed my leg. He then twisted it, causing me to land on the floor. Clint tried to pin me down but I slipped under his legs and when he turned to me, I punched his face. Clint tumbled over a bit but took his stance again.

"You really know how to fight." Clint said, sounding breathless.

I smirked and said, "Well, I had no choice when people were always chasing me."

In an instant, I pinned him down by kicking in his legs, making him fall on his back, and he surrendered with his hands up. I smirked and helped him up while everyone was clapping. Rein pulled on my arm and to my room where I pushed forcefully.

"Yeah, you're polite." I yell through the door, which she had closed.

"Shut up, take a shower, and put on the dress on the bed!" She yelled back. I groaned while I took the dress to the bathroom, hung it up, and took a shower. I later got out, curled my hair, and put on a black dress that stopped at me knees and shimmered purple with black high heels. I walked out the room and went to Rein's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it. She was wearing a small, pink vintage dress that also reached to her knees along with cute black high heels.

"Looking nice sis." I say looking at the details on the dress.

"Thanks. So are you." She replies.

"Hey are you guys done yet?" Tony asks, walking in the room. He was in a black suit and tie with his hair combed back.

He looked at Rein, blushing a bit, and says, "Well, aren't you gorgeous?" Rein blushed and walked to his side.

"Oh and for you Nighty." He continued.

He pulled hard on something and revealed Bruce in a a dark green suit. What a coincidence.

"A man with anger issues!" Tony presented. Bruce looked a bit annoyed but when he saw me, he blushed a bit.

"You look nice Bruce." I complimented.

"So do you. So where exactly are we going, Tony?" He replies.

Tony just smirked and put a finger to his lips. "That's a surprise." He says. Tony had led us to a limo and we drove off to who knows where. I tried to look out the window but they were too dark. I laid my head on Bruce's shoulder in boredom. We were finally at the destination and I was escorted out the car by the driver. I saw that we were at a fancy restaurant. I was amazed by the detail of the building but was snapped out of it when Bruce took my hand to take me inside. We were seated and chatted while we were waiting for our drinks. I looked at the menu and was totally confused. I didn't know what half of the menu was. Tony later ordered for me since he saw how lost I was.

"So Night, did you ever date anyone besides Bruce?" Tony asked, taking a sip from his wine.

"No, I never really got close to anyone. I never really had friends." I replied. Tony gave me a weird look and then looked at Rein.

"How does a hot chick like you not have a long line of boyfriends?" He asks.

I shrugged and looked at the dessert menu. Oh cheese cake! I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bruce asked me,"So I'm your first boyfriend?" I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. Rein looked a little lonely so I had a perfect idea.

"So Rein, what about you? Is Tony your first? Oh wait, there was that other guy. What was his name again? Oh I know it was Na-"

"Shut up! Don't tell him!" She shouted quietly so she won't be embarrassed.

"Who?" Tony asked with a eyebrow up. I smirked and said, "Oh he's this guy Rein was totally in love with. His name is Na-" I was about to finish when Rein kicked my leg from under table, making me almost yell.

"Never mind. Just forget about it." I said in a small voice, rubbing my leg. I heard Bruce laugh and Tony joined in to. I giggled and left Rein confused.

"Why are you guys laughing?" She asked.

"Because you guys are funny. You may be completely different but you're the same." Bruce said, trying to hold in laughter.

She later giggled with me. Later we had our food and ate. After we were done, Tony paid for dinner, and we headed out to the car. We drove around a while and heard music blasting. I rolled down the window and saw that we were going to a club.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and said, "Tony, you know I hate being in somewhere crowded. So why the hell would you bring us here?"

He just smirked and led us out the car. I groaned when Bruce let out his hand. I took it and followed the others. The bouncer let us in while Tony and Rein disappeared, leaving me and Bruce with music blasting in our ears. I walked to a corner with Bruce behind me. We just stood there for about an hour when a guy tried to ask me to dance and some girls tried to ask Bruce to come home with them which made me mad. I got annoyed so I went to the bar instead. I ordered a bloody-Mary and sat there in boredom. Bruce came next to me and held my hand. I smiled and continued to drink my drink. I saw Tony and Rein dancing and I walked up to them.

"Tony, can we go home already?" I yelled through the loud music.

"Why, are you bored already?" he replied.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm not really having fun being around people." He groaned and grabbed Rein's hand.

He motioned me to follow him, along with Bruce, and said, "Fine, let's go home. Party poppers."

I stuck my tongue at him while Bruce put an arm around me. We later reached the mansion and I dragged myself to my room. I did the usual, shower and all that. Once I was done, I crawled into bed, but I felt a lump beside me. I turned and saw Bruce knocked out. I smile and cuddled in his chest. I fell asleep in his arms. His warm, protective arms that make me feel safe and wanted. His soft snores comforted me as they followed the beat of his heart. It sounded like a lullaby, making me feel loved. As long as I was with Bruce, I had a reason to live.


	17. We're not going to live forever

Rein's POV

I woke up earlier than usual, but it wasn't normal. I shook it off and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and got dressed in a regular t-shirt and jeans. After I was done, I headed out to the living room. I was about to reach the door, when the world spun really quick, making my head hurt and I fell to the ground. I also felt a terrible pain in my wrist, so unbarring that I couldn't yell in pain. When I looked to see what it was, my eyes widened in shock when I saw that it was a trinity sign that had a small clock. I stared at it in fear for I had known the meaning of the mark. I shook out of my shock and ran towards Nightshade's room, where I heard screams in pain.

I ran into the room and sure enough, she had the same mark on her wrist cutting into her skin. The other ran to the room and saw Nightshade screaming in pain while Bruce tried to calm her down. Nightshade saw me and our eyes locked. Her yellow eyes were filled in fear and worry and so were mine. I knew that we didn't have much time until the last sacrifice.

Nightshade's POV

I was done doing the usual routine and got dressed in my favorite outfit. I was about to walk out the room when I felt light headed super quick. I fell to the ground and felt a really bad pain on my right wrist. When I looked to see what it was, I froze in shock. I saw the trinity mark carving into my skin, making me bleed and scream in pain. Bruce woke up in fear and ran to my side when he saw me on the ground. I continued to scream in pain even when I was being comforted by Bruce. Once he saw the mark forming on my wrist, he tried to stop the bleeding, only it failed. He was panicking and when he saw the others come in the room, he was wondering what to do. I locked eyes with Rein, who had worry and fear in them, as well as me. We knew what this meant.

I glanced at her wrist and it was covered in dry blood. The horrible pain had stopped, but felt like jello when I tried to stand. Bruce picked me up bridal style. He set me on a medical bed in the informatory. He was still shaking while he got some cleaning materials out. He put some cleanser on a piece of cloth and set it gently on my wrist.

I winced from the sting and he just said, "Sorry."

I nodded and let him continue to clean the wound. I would've healed myself, but this was a power blocker, causing my healing abilities to stop.

"What is this?" he asked when he was finished with the mark glowing gold and fully visible. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"It's a trinity clock. It blocks my powers and tells the amount of time I am able to live. I didn't know that it would take form on me and Rein, but it will only come off when we do the final sacrifice. I will explain the rest with the others." I said, hopping off the medical bed.

I held Bruce's hand while we walked out to the living room, where everyone was waiting. I saw Rein's mark cleaned and fully visible. I sighed and motioned Bruce to sit with the others. He joined them and Rein and I exchanged looks to each other.

"You mind telling us what the hell just happened?" Steve said seriously. Tony calmed him down by putting a hand on his shoulder. I looked around and everyone was worried, scared, and shocked. I sighed while I leaned on one of the bar stools.

"Rein and I have been marked by the Trinity Hourglass. It's a mark a god or goddess has when they're chosen to do what is known as the Final Sacrifice. The Final Sacrifice is when the chosen one, or in this case ones, go up to space and make a barrier for all nine realms to be safe from any great evil. This mark we have gotten this morning tells us how much time we have to prepare the Last Sacrifice in order to keep the evil away while it's drawn to the weak barrier. It usually takes about a few months to get it properly prepared. Thor knows about this as well." I explained.

Rein decided to take over and said, "According to the mark we have- Oh shit." I stared at her in worry and looked at my wrist. 4 days. We had only 4 days to prepare the Last Sacrifice. That's not enough time at all. They all looked at us in worry. This meant that if we don't get this prepared correctly, the Trinity Hourglass will take our soul's power to put up the barrier. So I'm not going to live forever after all, and neither is she.

"Well, how much time do you two have?" Clint asked.

I looked up at them in fear and said, "Four days."


	18. I won't let you die

Bruce's POV

"Four days" My heart skipped a beat from hearing those words. Nightshade and Rein only had four days to make the Final Sacrifice. It was dead silent. I wanted to say something but Thor beat me to it.

"But that isn't enough time! There's no way the both of you could do it by then!" Thor said, trying to remain calm.

"Why only four days? What would happen if you don't do it by then?" Tony asked.

Rein glanced at Night and they looked back at us. Rein's eyes started to tear up and left the room, leaving Nightshade to tell the news to the rest of us. Her eyes turned to a deep blue as she thought of ways to tell us.

"If we don't do it by four days, our souls would substitute as a shield. We will disappear by Rein flickering out and me fading away."

"No, don't say will. If there is a will, then it's you will live. We can't afford to lose you guys." Nat said seriously.

We turned to her and she walked to Nightshade's side. She smiled at her softly while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You two changed us all especially Tony and Bruce. We need you guys because we're a team and teams stick together."

Nightshade smiled and gave Nat a hug. Once they pulled away, I glanced at Thor. He seemed troubled. Nightshade went in the direction Rein went to. Once she was out of sight, Thor rose from his seat.

"This isn't right. They should have been given more time to do the Final Sacrifice. Unless there is a danger so great that they will have no choice but to give up their souls. There must be another way to solve this with Rein and Nightshade living. But the question is...how?" he said while pacing.

Clint and Natasha were in deep thought. Tony was to but he just shot up from his seat and went to Rein's room. It was silent for a while but I couldn't take it for much longer. I went to Nightshade's room but on my way there, I saw Tony outside of Rein's room. The door was closed but he just stood at the side. With an eyebrow raised, I heard the reason why he was standing there. It was Nightshade singing the lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth.

Her voice was soft and calm like it was just her. I instantly was enchanted by her voice. After she was done, Tony walked in and we saw Nightshade holding Rein in her arms. Rein was asleep so Tony had to whisper. He asked Nightshade if they can be alone for a while so she nodded and carefully set Rein on the bed. She closed the door and gave me a small smile. She motioned me to follow her and I did.

We went into her room and closed the door. I sat at the mini couch and Nightshade sat on my lap, snuggling her head in my chest.

"Bruce, I don't want to leave you or put you in risk." her voice was soft but it had fear also.

"You won't because we're going to work together to keep you alive."

"But it's Rein's and my duty to protect the world from this. We're the chosen ones that have to put up the barrier." She glanced at her wrist that read 74 hours. I put a hand on her wrist and pushed it down. I didn't want her to look at it.

"What if I can't put up the barrier? What if we have to use our souls? What if-"

"Stop. Don't think like that Night. You will live and we'll be together." I interrupted her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Bruce" she said without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, Night?" I replied

"I don't want to die" My eyes widened in shock from her saying that. I just shook it off and held her tightly.

"I promise you won't."

She looked up to me with her eyes pink. We gazed into each other's eyes and I leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I did the same with her waist. I pulled her close to me to deepen the kiss. I licked her lips to ask entrance and it was granted. We explored each other's mouths as our lips danced together.

My mind was at ease when we kissed but it didn't last long. We pulled apart and I stroked her hair. Soon she fell asleep, leaving with questions in my mind. What if she really did die? I didn't know what I'll do if she did. My life would be over knowing that I could have done something in order to save her. My world will crumble if she wasn't in my life.


	19. Last Sacrifice

Nightshade's POV

The next day, I woke up in Bruce's arms. He was still asleep so I didn't want to wake him up. I glanced at my wrist and was scared at the sight. Instead of three days, I had five hours. My eyes widened in fear. Why did the Trinity Hourglass jump? It never did that before. At least, not that I know of. A hand pulled my arm away from me and when I looked up, I saw Bruce looking at it sadly.

"Why do you keep looking at it?" He asked.

I didn't have the heart to tell him but what choice did I have? I looked at his hand that was still covering my wrist.

I sighed and said, "Bruce, the Trinity Hourglass…" He raised an eyebrow. I traced off my sentence because the words couldn't come out and I didn't want him to worry.

"What about the Trinity Hourglass?" he asked with concern.

"It jumped from three days to five hours." His grip tightened around me, causing me to silently yelp in pain.

"No, it can't do that! You can't do it by then!" He yelled.

"Bruce, you're hurting me." I yelped.

"I don't want you to leave. I love you. I want to stay with you!" His grip was crushing me. When I looked up, his eyes where turning green.

"Calm down, you're going to let Hulk out!" I yelled.

With that, he loosened his grip and let me go. I stood up from the couch and looked at Bruce. He was panting while clutching his hair. Tears were forming in his eyes while they turned back to brown.

"Bruce…."

"I can't let you die. I promised you that I will protect you." He said with his voice shaky.

I put a hand on his shoulder and sat next to him. He looked up at me with tears still pouring from his eyes. I kissed his forehead and he laid his head on my lap. I raised my palm and blew on it so shadows would spread in the air. They started to swirl as I sung In Your Arms by Kina Grannis. Soon, a faint glow appeared in front of us. Once it died down, a figure formed.

My eyes widen as I saw the familiar face appear. "Mom"

A warm smile spread across her face as I said her name. She was wearing an elegant white dress that reached the floor. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders gently and her brown eyes glittered in the light. She had a spear decorated with silver flowers and ribbon.

"My dear Nightshade, my youngest child. You are so mature for your age even when you and your sister take care of each other. I have only come to deliver a message about the Final Sacrifice. I'm afraid that you and Rein will have to fight the darkness on your own." She explained.

"No, no that can't be possible. No one has returned from fighting the darkness themselves. Why do we have to?" I said while raising my voice.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. This may be the last time I see you. But my, you have grown so much since then. And you even fell in love. I'm happy for you my dear. This is now good bye" She faded afterwards.

A tear slipped from my eye and it hit Bruce. He sat up and pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened from the fact that I had to fight off the darkness. I don't know if we'll be able to defeat it in one day. But what really got to me was the fact that my mother had left us again. No help, just her flashing in and disappearing again and again.

I got out of Bruce's grip and walked to Rein's room. She wasn't in there so I checked the living room. Still, there was no sign of her. I saw Clint walking through the halls and when I asked him if he seen her, he said no. Nat, Tony, and Thor said the same thing. No one had seen Rein. Now I was worried. I was running through the tower until I heard a bloody scream.

Dead in my tracks, I recognized that scream. It was Rein's. I focused on the shadows linked to her and saw that she was on the roof. For some reason I couldn't shadow-port over there. I ran as fast I could to the elevator. Once it opened, I repeatedly pressed the up button. I finally got to the roof but froze when I saw the sky dark as night.

Rein was also frozen in shock when the clouds formed an evil face with eyes glowing red. I snapped out of shock and walked to Rein. Putting a hand on her shoulder, I gave her a look that told her that it was time. We summoned are wings and flew into the air. I made a scythe from shadows and Rein made a gun-blade. Then, it was a war.

While slicing up shadow demons, thunder struck the demons on the ground and the sky with an arrow zipped past me. I looked back and saw Clint smirking at me and shot another demon. I looked around some more and saw Nat beating the crap out of them, Hulk smashing, and Cap throwing his shield around. Tony flew beside Rein and used his repulsers to kill some demons. Thor was also hitting them with his hammer.

"Well it's about time you get here." I called to Tony.

"Don't think we'll be doing all the work. Now go and put up the barrier." He replied while repulsing a demon that flew his direction.

I smirked and grabbed Rein's hand. We flew through the clouds to the point that the boss was facing us. When he charged at us, Rein and I transformed into the Sonic Princess and I sliced his arm with my scythe. He screeched in pain as he held his remaining pieces of his arm. I then put an end to his misery by slicing his head off, making the shadow demons disappear. Rein and I separated from each other while the sky lightened up. We looked up at each other and smiled. We were flying to the tower but Rein looked drained when I glanced at her. She was struggling to stay up but that didn't do much. Suddenly, her eyes closed and her wings gave out.

"NO!" I yelled while trying to reach out to her.

She started to fall too quickly for me to catch up. She was about to hit the ground but Tony caught her and flew to my side. I examined her and when I looked at her wrist, tears filled my eyes. The Trinity Hourglass read zero. How could this happen? We beat the demons so why did it reach zero? It should have faded. Tony's helmet rose and his eyes were tearing up also.

"How did this happen? Didn't you beat them?" he asked. Then, the most horrible thing happened. Rein flickered out like a light and disappeared from Tony's arms, making him hug himself. Tears were now pouring from his eyes.

My eyes turned red as I shot up to the sky. I flew to space and raised my hands up, making shadows swirl around me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the nine realms. As soon as I opened them, they shined white and I used all the power I had to the barriers. Light blasted through space and when it faded, I was too weak to support myself.

While I was falling, my body felt numb. Half way to the ground, I tried to summon my wings but they just flickered. The more I tried, the more I was getting exhausted. Soon, my body was too tired so I let myself fall. But then, something caught me. I looked up and saw Thor holding me in his arms. He flew to the tower and set me down gently on the ground. Everyone ran to me with worry in their faces.

Bruce kneeled next to me and pulled me into his arms. I put a hand on his cheek and he held it tightly. His eyes were tearing up as he saw my body growing pale. I gave him a smile as I watched the Trinity Hourglass count down from five.

"Nightshade, you can't die! Not now, not like this. Just stay with me please! Please! I love you so please don't leave me!" He said, holding me closer to him.

"Bruce, I love you to" I said while my vision was getting blurry.

Soon, I couldn't stay awake anymore. As we looked into each other's eyes mine turned dull as they slowly closed. I had lost my family, friends and most of all, the one I love. It was worth it knowing that they will still live their lives even if it's without me and Rein.

This was my final sacrifice.

_**The end**_


End file.
